


Poppy Flower

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient History, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Hatred and revenge made him blind. And when he realized his mistake, it'll be too late.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Poppy Flower

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspired by guirela performance in namsan. I really love they're wearing hanbok ♡  
> \- I was almost finished when I realized how uncreative I am!! The title is similar to my previous fic, and there are some elements in this pic that I used before >.< i'll try to be more creative next time  
> \- I didn't do research about the history, I just made everything in my mind. Sorry but inaccuracies.  
> \- It's angst! I don't know, the ancient setting makes me want to write angst and smut. Some parts might not make sense, I'm aware but i don't know how to fix so sorry in advance!  
> \- As usual, the ending felt rushed. Especially during the fighting part, I really don't know how to make it good :(  
> \- Hope you enjoy reading this

King Jibeom saw Baekje youngest prince for the first time when they're 9. 

He couldn't forget the first time he saw the boy. He was visiting Baekje Palace along with his father. The palace was nothing extraordinary, but what caught his attention was a boy around his age, holding a wooden sword, and a man beside the boy barking words he couldn't really hear from far away. The tears on the boy's face made him caught in daze.

The boy was obviously trying to hold his tears, but his eyes betrayed him. The man, whom he guessed was the trainer, shouted at him, fixing his position harshly, ignoring his cry. The robe the boy wore had beautiful color, soft pink like poppy flowers that grew in his garden.

He badly wanted to go over there and tell the trainer to stop. He himself received intensive training so he knew how hard it was. The boy's plump lips trembled as fat droplets of tears kept on running on his chubby cheeks. The boy was cute, too cute. He shouldn't cry.

"My prince," His maid called him gently, waking him up from trance. He looked to the side, and realized his father and King of Baekje were already a few steps ahead him. He took a last glance to the crying boy, hoping that he would be okay.

*****

Jibeom closed his book and laid down. He put his right arm below his head as a pillow. The cool autumn breeze was so comforting. He would sleep rightaway if Counselor Lee didn't ask him to finish the whole philosophy book by tomorrow. Maybe it was a wrong to read book in the gazebo. But it was so stuffy inside his study room that he decided to read outside.

A huge wind suddenly came and broght a poppy flower with it. The pink flower landed right on top his closed book. Jibeom carefully took it, twirling the flower gently with his fingers.

His mind wandered to the crying boy that he couldn't forget no matter how many years had passed. Probably it was because how miserable to boy look. Until now he was curious. Judging from the outfit, they boy was one of the princes, but why did the trainer showed no mercy? Why was he treated harshly like that? He wanted to know.

Unfortunately, he probably won't ever know.

Fifteen years ago, his father declared war with Baekje, claiming that Baekje had attacked their teritorial. Baekje denied the accusation and accused Goguryeo back. The harmonious relationship between two kingdoms was severed badly. He was 10 when Baekje's soldiers ambushed them when the King was on the way to the temple to pray. His father was killed on the spot and his mother was forced to rule until he became adult. 

Jibeom remembered how devastated he and his mother were. His father was a man full of wisdom and loved by the people. His death was a great loss to the people, and it also stripped him from the little freedom he had.

Being a crown prince, he had always been obliged to study and master different things, history, art, literature, and combat skills. But since his father passed away, the ministers demanded him to learn faster so he could be ready to take over the throne once he's legal.

His life was in constant dull and empty. The only one who could make his day brighter was his mother. He'd been claiming the throne for 7 years now, and he's happy to take away the burden from his mother's shoulders. Being a king meant he lived well, wealthy, respected, but the restricted life sometimes made him suffocated. Sometimes he wondered how would it feel to live as peasant. To be able to live whatever he wants, go wherever he wants.

The sound of hurried footsteps made him look up. General Lee Jangjun walked in a quick stride to him. He immediately sat straight. He waited until the general came close and knelt before him.

"Your Highness, there's a small attack from Baekje near the east border just now."

Jibeom's eyes grew wide. Goguryeo and Baekje were enemies but they had stopped attacking at each other long time ago. He didn't see why Baekje suddenly attack them.

"Our soldiers easily brought them down, Your Highness. But I find it very weird."

"What do you mean?"

"They brought only around 100 soldiers. It's a very small number especially it's one of the princes who led the attack."

Jibeom was stunned. "One of the princes led the attack?"

"Yes, Your Highness. It's the youngest prince of Baekje. And once our soldiers managed to corner them, the remaining soldiers retreated without even trying to take the prince with them."

It was indeed very weird. Baekje had only 3 princes. One had died because of rare illness a couple of years ago. What made them send their youngest prince to attack the border, and only with 100 soldiers? It's either they underestimated Goguryeo's strength or… They're planning something.

A familiar feeling came to his chest. Every fiber inch in body was vibrated in anger and hatred towards Baekje. Baekje had killed his father and ruined everything. 

"What happened with the prince? Did you capture him?"

"He's now in jail, Your Highness."

Jibeom hummed, jaw clenched tight. "I will meet him now."

*****

The youngest prince of Baekje, Jaehyun, was a mysterious figure. Not so many people knew about this prince. He had never showed himself outside the palace. From what he had heard, people said he's a gem, a beauty that the King hid for a reason nobody knew. 

When Jibeom saw the prince in the cell, he immediately remembered the poppy flower. Pink plump lips, rosy cheeks, big eyes. Delicate feature but also dangerous. The rumor was right. The third prince was a beauty.

The bruise and dirts on his face didn't completely cover his beauty. The prince looked up when he arrived. Jibeom noticed his trembled figure despite his defiant eyes.

"Leave us," He ordered the guards. 

He waited until they're alone before speaking to the prince. "Look where you'vd landed yourself into," He walked nearer, his hands clasping on a whip on his back. 

The prince had his hands restrained with chains, limiting his movement. But he didn't seem to make any attempt to break free. He didn't answer his question too.

"Tell me why did you attack us?"

The prince didn't answer, so he swung his whip to the prince's leg. It made the prince let out a sharp cry, his legs buckled.

"What's your plan? What do you want from us? Who sent you here?"

He whipped the prince again after receiving no answer. 

"Answer me!" He ordered loudly accompanied with another whip that landed on the prince's side. Another whip was sent again, and again.

He started to get impatient. He had never been ignored before. He grabbed the prince's chin roughly with his hand. Their faces were barely a few inches away. He could feel the prince's shaky breath on his face. The defiant eyes stared back at him, but he could see some fear in it. The king smirked. 

"Guards!"

He released the prince's jaw and took a step back. Two guards imediately came.

"Take the burner here."

He hid a smile hearing the prince's gasp. When the guards bowed and left, he turned back to face the prince. "Let's see whether you still want to keep your mouth shut after this."

He saw the determintion on the prince's face started to crumble.

"I'll give you one more chance," He said loud and clear. "Tell me why did you attack us and what are you planning?"

He waited. 10 seconds, 20 seconds, 30 seconds..

"Very well," He said. Just in time, the guards came with a stone pot filled with burning charcoal. Jibeom took a metal stick from the guard. It had a square Goguryeo mark on the edge. He dipped it to the charcoal.

"Hold him."

The guards did as they told. The captured prince's fear intensified. He trashed around on the guards hold. 

"Go away from me!" 

It was the first time he heard the prince's voice, and it suited his face. He sounded sweet despite screaming in panic. 

The guards knew what to do. One of them pulled the robe to the side, revealing the prince's chest. It looked soft and unblemished.

"Goguryeo mark would look beautiful on your body, my prince," He smiled at ease to the scared prince. 

"Stop," The prince said, his eyes never left the metal stick on his hand. "Stop it right now!"

"You think you can order me around hm," He said calmly, but with that, he pressed the flaming Goguryeo mark on the prince's right chest, right below the collarbone.

The hissing sound of burned flesh was covered with the prince's loud agonizing cry. Jibeom pressed it to the prince's chest until he could smell the burn.

The prince slumped and cried when took the stick away, but then dip it back to the fire, and pointed it out the the prince's face this time.

"Who sent you here?"

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" The prince screamed in fear as the burning mark was an inch away fromhis face. Jibeom pulled away, satisfied.

The prince immediately sank to the ground after the guard released him, sobbing. Jibeom could see the angry red Goguryeo mark on the prince's chest.

"You better start to talk now before I leave another mark on your face," He ordered.

The prince's body was shaking and he was crying so badly. When he talked, his voice was shaky that he barely could catch what he's saying.

"I… I came.. On my own.. will.."

Shock was an understatement. The youngest prince came by his free will? From his built and his endurance of torture, he could conclude that this prince wasn't used to fight. What made him so bold to attack Goguryeo?

A chuckle escaped from his lips. "And what do you think you can achieve by attacking us? You came with only 100 soldiers, do you think we're that weak?"

The prince shook his head. "I.. I have… my own reason."

"And what can that be?"

Thr prince sobbed, tears drenched his face. He's trully like a naive child who had never stepped outside the palace.

The prince said something he barely heard. "I can't hear you."

"I want to- prove mysef," The prince said in difficulty. "I want to.. show my father-"

Jibeom's laughter cut the prince's words. He couldn't believe this. God probably had given him a gift. A spoiled prince for an enemy came to him by his own. He could be a good asset.

"Your king didn't know about this?" He questioned the prince who was shaking like a whithered leaf blown by the wind.

"Y-yes."

Jibeom smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

*****

Message was soon dispatched to Baekje. Jibeom personally wrote the message, informing the King of Baekje about his youngest son's bold act along with a threat that he'll never release his son if they won't give in to his condition: Surrender the land near the East Sea and around Samseongsan.

The land around Samseongsan was lush, one of the best in the country. Reigning the area meant they'll possess a great land to plant and harvest high quality crops. For the land near the East Sea, if they're able to get a hold on it, they'll reign over the port. It'll be a great advantage for their kingdom.

He didn't expect King of Baekje would easily fulfilled his demand. He expected some rage or maybe attempt to bargain. But what he trully didn't expect was a direct rejection from Baekje.

_The third prince has attacked Goguryeo without King of Baekje's permission, and showed betrayal and rebellion against the country. Third prince deserves punishment that Goguryeo deems appropriate. Baekje won't give up the land near East Sea and Samseongsan._

Jibeom threw the scroll harshly to the table. While he's upset that his plan didn't go as he planned, he wondered why Baekje didn't seem to care with their youngest prince. In any place, royal family were always worshipped, put to the top of priority. Soldiers would die to save them. He suddenly remembered how General Lee said that during the ambush, the soldiers left the prince to save their own lives. 

What happened?

"Did Baekje refuse the deal, Your Highness?" Counselor Lee Daeyeol spoke after a few beats of silence. The counselor could guess what's inside the letter from the king's expression.

"Yes," Jibeom said, handling thr scroll to the counsellor. "They refuse our deal and give the prince for us to handle."

Daeyeol was surprisingly calm as he read the letter. "I guess the rumor was right, Your Highness."

Sometimes it irked Jibeom how his counsellor always stayed calm, and he seemed to know everything. "What rumor?"

"I heard King of Baekje despises the youngest prince because his favorite concubine died after giving birth to him. And youngest prince failed to reach expectations."

Jibeom frowned. "Failed to reach expectations?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Baekje is a small country. They have good resources but they lose in number. That's why King of Baekje wants every man in the country to be trained well in swordsmanship and combat, and for his sons, he expects more. However, I heard youngest prince has no talent and interest in swordsmanship and combat, and prefers literature and art instead. It is well known that youngest prince is a great painter."

Jibeom kept quiet, processing the information. It made sense, the prince's built and lack of aura as a fighter. But what he's missing was why the prince who had no interest in fight attacked their border wish little number of soldiers. "What do you think we should do with him? If King of Baekje didn't deem him worthy, I don't see his worth to us too."

Daeyeol bowed his head. "It is a good thing, Your Highness, because he's harmless to us. And if we can change his mind, he can be useful for us by providing information about Baekje."

The king nodded. "You're right. We can use him. The question is how."

"Artists usually have soft and sensitive heart. It is important to gain his trust. The youngest prince also shows boldness and determination by attacking us without permission. And it if it's true that his relationship with his father is not good, we can use it as our advantage. In my opinion, your Highness, using violence won't be too effective. We should resort to other method."

"I'm thinking the same thing," He told the counsellor. This conversation was so far helpful. He mind already had some things planned. 

*****

Prince Jaehyun looked way more presentable when Jibeom met him for the second time. He had ordered his guards to release the prince from jail, cleaned him up and put him in a room near main palace building. The soft light blue robe matched well with his fair complexion. His beautiful face was clean from dirt, and except the blueish bruise on his right cheek, he looked perfect.

But behind that robe, Goguryeo mark adorned his body, and Jibeom felt satisfaction from that. Baekje's heir had been marked as Goguryeo's.

The prince sat on the middle of the chamber refusing to meet his eyes. His body was stiff from nervousness, and Jibeom really raked his brain hard. He needed a good method to gain the prince's trust.

"So what I heard is true," He said with a cheerful manner. "Now that you're clean, I can see that the youngest prince of Baekje is as beautiful as first flower blooms in spring."

There was no reaction from the other man. From the information he got, the youngest prince was older than him by a month, but his whole existance screamed young.

"I'm here to apologize," His statement sucessfully made the prince looked at him in surprise. Jibeom smirked inwardly at the innocence, but he displayed a soft smile to the prince. "We haven't greeted even once and our first meeting wasn't pleasant. I was clouded with anger when informed that my men had been attacked."

Jaehyun swallowed hard, but turned his head away.

"I contacted Baekje, explaining the situation, but I was a little surprised," He enjoyed how the prince gripped his hands tighter when he mentioned Baekje. "The king decided that your little action is a case of rebellion and gives me the liberty to give you punishment."

He walked closer to the prince and sat down beside him. "Seems like you have angered your father."

He still got no answer, but the labored breathing sound told him he had triggered some emotion from the prince.

"I wanted to exchange you with some lands, but he thinks the land is more important, I wonder why," He slurs. "If I were him, I won't let go of such a beauty like you."

He gently touched the prince's chin, but his hands got swatted away harshly. The prince stood up, looking at him with anger. Somehow, Jibeom found himself calm. It satisfied him to be able to make the prince show some emotion.

"Don't touch me!" The prince said angrily. "Tell me what do you want? Why did you release me from jail?"

Jibeom smiled as he stood up. "Don't you think it's rude to ask me questions when you didn't answer mine last time?"

Thr prince was speechless but the anger was still shot from his eyes. "Just punish me, kill me."

The king kept the smile in his face. "Brave, I like it. But I won't do that," He said vaguely. He ignored the anger radiated from the prince's eyes. "If your country reject you, I'll happily take you."

He raised his hand to stop the prince from talking. "I'm kind of lonely here. The one I like to talk to is my counselor who are quite older than me, and he's not really fun to talk about other things aside from politic. I heard you're around my age, so I hope we can be good friends."

"I won't buy it," The prince growled. "You're just trying to manipulate me. Whatever your plan is, it's not going to work."

Jibeom had known it won't be that easy to convince the prince. He kept his calm façade. "The only plan I remember is a meeting with my ministers. Thank you for reminding me," He sent a charming smile to the prince. "I have to go now, we'll talk again later."

He was about to turn around, but he stopped. "Ah, I also heard you're a great painter. I'll tell the maid to provide you papers and ink. You can ask for more if you want."

He left the prince who was still mute. Slowly, he told himself. He just need to be patient.

*****

Jaehyun refused to paint and even refused to eat or drink. Jibeom had to swallow his own irritation and impatience and showed a caring side of him instead. The prince was more stubborn than he thought.

He stared at the untouched food on the dining table, then to the weak prince. Jaehyun's lips were dry and his gaze started to lose focus. He was in internal war. His pride told him to not give in. The prince would succumb in hunger and finally eat and drink. But it's been 4 days, the prince would collapse at this rate, and he couldn't let that happen. He still needed the prince. 

"Eat!" He ordered, but Jaehyun didn't move a single muscle. In irritation, he glanced at the court lady who's in charge to bring food.

"She will stand here until you finish eating," He said, earning a gasp from the court lady and finally, the prince looked up. The glare from the prince was weak and unintimidating. 

He let out a smile. "Her fate is in your hand," He spared his gaze to the trembling court lady before walking away. 

*****

Later that night, he got news from Eunuch Yang that Jaehyun had started to eat. It was then he released a relief breath. The Baekje Prince apparently had soft heart. It's an advantage for him. Soft hearted people were easy to be manipulated. 

He waited for a few days before he visited the prince's chamber. He needed time to collect his mind and he thought it'll be good if he gave the prince more time to calm down. There's an agenda he needed to push through and he couldn't make mistake. It's important to keep his emotions at bay and stay cool at whatever the prince would throw at him.

To his delight, he found the prince painting when he arrived. Jaehyun didn't spare him a glance and he knew the prince was still mad. He brushed the hostility off and settled himself on the floor right in front ot the prince.

"It's a wonderful painting, my prince. You're indeed very talented," He complimented the painting he saw. It wasn't a complete lie. The painting was indeed beautiful. Jaehyun really had talented hands. 

"Do you mind if I take one? It will look good hanging on my study room."

Still no reaction.

"I know you are angry," Jaehyun's hand stopped for a fraction, but it was enough to cause an ugly black blotch on the paper. "You must have been aware of our country's conflict, and you must have understood how angry I was knowing Baekje suddenly attacked the border, injured and killed many of my soldiers. 

"But I've been thinking, and no matter what, you are still a Baekje prince and I should treat you with honor," He paused to see the other man's reaction, but there's none, so he continued. "However, it wouldn't be fair if I leave you without punishment after what you had done-"

"Stop walking around the bush and go on with the punishment," Jaehyun said in a rush. Jibeom saw his fingers clenched. 

"Your punishment is just to stay here in the meantime," The king said casually. That earned a surprised look from the other man. He smiled. "Why? Do you think it's not hard enough?"

Jaehyun's pupils shook. "You're holding me as a hostage?"

"No," He swiftly answered. "Well, it was initial plan, but I've told you right, your father stated he won't bail you out."

It was his tactic. He just needed to remind the young prince that his father had left him on his own. The prince was lucky he won't kill him. His plan seemed succeed judging from the subtle tremble on Jaehyun's body.

"Like I've told you a few days ago, it's been a long time since I have same aged companion. We can share our thoughts, maybe practice achery together? Or we can paint-"

He stopped when Jaehyun let out a hollow laugh. "You want to be friends? Do you think I'm fool enough to believe you?"

"We can't be friends," Jibeom nodded in agreement, making the prince raised his brows in surprise. "Considering our kingdom's relationship? Not a chance. But you're staying here right? Why can't we make it enjoyable?"

"I don't want to," Jaehyun stubbornly said. "Just throw me back to jail."

Jibeom chuckled, finding it funny. "You're in Goguryeo, my prince. You don't get to order me around."

There's a dangerous glint on the prince's eyes as he glared at the king, but the latter kept his cheerful façade. "Don't you think it's good that you can stay walk around the palace and do some activities with me instead of being confined in this chamber?"

"I'd rather stay here and rot than spending time with you."

Jibeom held his irritation and took a deep breath. "Very well, then you stay. But I will still visit. And," He quickly said before the prince could interrupt him, "I'm going to send letter to your father in a few days, informing about your stay here. If you're good, maybe I can allow him to visit. That's only if he want to."

Jaehyun's angry face was amusing. For a while Jibeom was torn between wanting to tease the prince until he'a fuming, or stick to the plan, making the prince to take a stand on his side.

The prince didn't answer but turning his head a way, chewing his lips and looked doubtful. That's good enough.

When the court lady closed the prince's chamber's door behind him, he wondered how long until the prince would give in. He hoped he won't have to wait too long.

*****

There was huge rain a few days after that followed by landslide that costs civilians houses and lives. So many things to think and settle. He had to dispatch some soldiers to help evacuating civilians and help them settle to a new place. Not mention they have to fix the damages. That, added with palace internal affairs and other duties, made him forgot the existance of the Baekje prince.He only reminded about that when letter from Baekje crown prince came, asking to visit his little brother.

It's been around one and a half months since he saw the prince, he wondered how he's doing. The sight of Jaehyun sat near the window hugging his knees with bored expression made him smile.

"My prince," He greeted cheerfully. "It's been a while."

Instead of glaring at him, the prince sunk his head to his knees, pretending he's not there. Jibeom tried to brush away the rudeness and sat crosslegged in the middle of the chamber. He decided to skip the pleasantries and skipped right to the main topic.

"I received a letter from your brother," He said, and Jaehyun immediately straightened up to look at him. "He's asking permission to see you, but you know.. If you can't talk like this, I don't see he point of letting you meet," Sarcasm lacing in his words.

Jaehyun exhaled shakily. He didn't expect the prince to bury his head on his knees again. Really, he couldn't understand they way Jaehyun's thinking.

"You don't want to meet him?"

"Don't tempt me when you won't allow me to," He heard faintly. The king chuckled.

"I will allow it if you want," He said. "But I have a condition."

"I don't want-"

"Teach me how to paint."

Jaehyun whipped his head towards him in surprise.

"I still haven't seen your artworks, and I'm really curious. I learnt painting when I was young, but I'm not good and it's been a long time since I paint. My skill must be very rusty now. I want to learn from you."

The prince frowned as if he dislike the idea. But Jibeom knew he's torn. His condition wasn't that bad at all. He silently enjoyed watching the resistance wall around Jaehyun crumbled. He just needed a little push.

"If you agree, I'll take you somewhere before I wrote a letter to your brother."

"Where?"

The king smiled. "If there's something I'm proud of this palace, it should be the garden. We can paint in the gazebo."

There's a flicker of doubt in the man's eyes. "If I agree, you'll let me meet my brother?"

He smiled and nodded. "Come. You know I'm a busy man and luckily I'm free today. God knows when I'll be free again."

He kept his confident composure, watching the prince slowly giving in. Jaehyun finally straightened up. Jibeom gracefully opened one of his hand as invitation. "You won't regret this, I guarantee you."

He led he way to the garden. Jaehyun trailed right behind him, and the eunuch and maids were all follwoing them. He led Jaehyun to the garden in the west side of the palace. It's the most beautiful garden in the palace aside from his private garden. Various trees and plants with variety color of flowers were arranged beautifully. Although he only vaguely remembered the garden in Baekje's palace, he was confident his garden was prettier.

Once they're arrived, he silently watched Jaehyun looked at his surrounding. The prince's eyes sparkled and his mouth was gaping in awe. He smiled. "How is it? Does it reach your standard?"

"It's pretty."

He was surprised by the simple answer. It had no harshness and caution like they way the prince talked to him. Jaehyun was probably to eneamored by the beauty of garden that he forgot to act hostile. The thought made him chuckled. The youngest prince was really naive.

"If you like it, I can let you sit here and paint all you want," He said lightly. 

"R-really?"

He hid his smile and turned to gaze at the hopeful prince. "Of course. Your injuries has healed and I think sunlight and fresh air would be good for you. I certainly don't want you to get sick again."

Jaehyun bit his lips and looked around. He didn't know how to respond to the king.

"Let's sit in the gazebo," He pointed at one big gazebo in the garden. "You can teach me, then you're free to enjoy the garden."

*****

"When will you stop pretending?"

Jibeom was startled, but luckily no damage done to his flower painting. They were painting in silence when the prince suddenly threw those words of accusation. 

"I don't get what you mean," He carefully put his brush on its place on the table.

Jaehyun mimicked his action.

"Your strokes sometimes are awkward but sometimes it's smooth. You can draw the details precisely but sometimes you deliberately leave them out. The colors you're using are rich. It's not that you can't draw or your skill is rusty, you're but pretending that you're not skilled."

Jibeom was amused. It is true that he pretended to be lousy in painting. He's not that bad, but he wasn't that good either. What made him surprised was Jaehyun noticed it. He thought he'd been careful enough. He smiled.

"I don't have intention to lie to you. I admit I exaggerated a bit, but I'm indeed not good, at least compared to you. I sincerely wants to know your technique."

"You still lied." Jaehyun's response was cold.

"Tell me, how did you start taking interest in painting?" Sensing the prince's bad mood, he diverted the topic to a more pleasant one. "I personally find it quite boring. Or it's probably just not my preference."

Jibeom wanted to rub his temple when Jaehyun didn't show any reaction he desired. "Alright, what if we make a bet?"

Jaehyun's interest was piqued. "What bet?"

"We'll both paint something, then have the palace painters judge which one is better. If you win, I will give you permission to roam around the palace anytime you want, not only in this garden, with Guard Bae of course."

"And what if you win?"

"If I win," Jibeom gave him a wide pleasing smile. "You'll have to join me for a dinner."

"That's all?" Jaehyun looked doubtful. "A dinner?"

"Do you ecpect something more?" Jibeom chuckled and he prince's face flushed.

"Of course not," Jaehyun said quickly.

"So is it a deal?"

Their eyes met for a second before Jaehyun nodded. "It's a deal. What's the object?"

The king looked around, and his eyes caught the pink flower near the gazebo they're at. He reached out to pluck a flower and put it on the table.

"Poppy flower," Jaehyun wondered out loud. 

"Beautiful but intoxicating," Jibeom said. When the prince looked up, the king smiled meaningfully. "Just like a certain someone."

"Who?"

Jibeom laughed crisply. He swore, if only Jaehyun was not from Baekje, he would be a nice and funny friend. "Let's start now."

*****

The youngest prince of Baekje was even more beautiful with his radiant face as he's walking on the small stone bridge, admiring the scenery. Their garden was always pretty, but it's even prettier since it's spring. He noticed Jaehyun was still trying hard not to be too mesmerized at the enemy's property, but failing hard. He chuckled inwardly.

"Your Highness, I don't think it's a good idea to give him so much freedom."

Jibeom tore his gaze away from the Baekje prince and turned to his counselor.

"He's harmless," He told Daeyeol. "And I need him to warm up to me. I need to please him."

"He attacked the border," Daeyeol pointed out. "And it's still suspicious. We shouldn't take a risk."

"Guard Bae is a skillful soldier. I saw him sparring with General Lee a while ago. The prince would be no match compared to him."

"I also ask you to consider about letting Baekje crown prince to come and see the prince."

"My letter has been sent, it would be impolite to change my mind. It doesn't matter. I need to know what they're talking about anyway."

"You're planning to eavesdrop them, Your Highness?"

"Yes. Prince Jaehyun said he came on his own will. I don't believe that. There must be something that drove him to do that. I need to know the reason."

Daeyeol bowed to show his respect. "Please be careful, Your Highness. King of Baekje is very cunning. I won't be surpeised if his sons share the same trait."

"Not this one, I believe," Jibeom mused as he watched Jaehyun tripped over a pebble and almost fell flat on his face if only the guard didn't catch him on time. The sight made him laugh. "Now we need to prepare of crown prince's arrival."

*****

The crown prince of Baekje was totally different from youngest prince. Sungyoon was a bit shorter, but well built with sharp nose and jaw, and a pair of eyes that could kill. Jibeom welcomed him in the main hall.

"I come in peace," Sungyoon said as a greeting.

"Your brother definitely didn't share the same opinion," He smiled, pleased with the crown prince's agitated posture.

"He's young and foolish," Sungyoon answered swiftly. "I don't know what's inside his head but if you return him to us, I guarantee he won't do such careless action anymore."

Jibeom cocked his brows. "I don't remember I said I would release him."

"We'll give compensation for your loss, and I heard Goguryeo was hit with landslide a while ago. We offer help, as much as we could, as exchange for 3rd prince."

Jibeom's jaw hardened, slightly insulted. Goguryeo was rich, they didn't need Baekje's help. "We can manage that. And I stand with my offer. The land near East Sea and Samseongsan as an exchange, not more not less."

"We can't give you that," Sungyoon's calm demeanor started to crack. "It's a precious asset to our kingdom-"

"Then keep it," He cut the man off. "I'll keep your youngest prince."

"Let's do some negotiation," Sungyoon started. "We have some other areas that are quite profitable-"

The king raised his hand, "Does your king know about this? From the last letter I got impression that he didn't care about youngest prince at all."

"Youngest prince is still my father's son. He's been here for almost two months, we want him back."

There's something in the crown prince's eyes telling him that the man was hiding something from him.

"I'll think about it again," He closed the door for discussion and stood up. "You're here because I allow you to meet the prince. Let me take you to him."

"Please tell me he's unharmed," Sungyoon said tensely as the walked to the prince's chamber.

"He attacked and killed some of my people. Of course he's harmed, but not to much. He's in perfect shape right now. I treat him as a guest."

Sungyoon gave him suspicious look although he looked relieved. "Why treat him as a guest?"

"He's a royalty after all," He answered. "I did it for the sake of our good relationship in the past. He was young, I believe he's not involved in my father's assasination."

The crown prince's face hardened. "I told you we have no idea why you thought we're the one behind your father's assasination. One thing for sure, it's not us."

"You attacked our teritories too before that."

"We did not!" Sungyoon growled.

He stopped, as well as the crown prince. They had arrived in front of the prince's chamber. "I know for sure my father was not behind the attack. We checked thoroughly and confirmed that no one of us behind the attack. It was someone else using Baekje name as a scapegoat."

He was tired of the argument. Baekje won't admit their wrongdoing anyway. He ignored the crown prince and got inside once the door was opened.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun leapt out from window and rushed to the crown prince.

Jibeom silently watched the brothers' reunion. They're siblings from different mothers, but unexpectedly have good relationship. 

"Jaehyun! Are you okay?"

It's funny that the younger brother was taller. Jaehyun bent his head to hug his older brother.

Jaehyun nodded. "I'm sorry, hyung."

Sungyoon peeled his brother from his body, his expression changed to a stern one. "I'm still mad for what you have done! How dare you-" He suddenly paused, realizing that the King of Goguryeo was watching. He schooled his expression and faced the king properly. "Can I request for a private conversation with my brother?" His tone was full of irritation.

Jibeim smirked. "I won't give you much time. My guard will escort you out when the time's over."

He left the prince's chamber and went straight to his room. He opened his book, but no words could be absorbed to his brain. It seemed that it was true that Jaehyun came without permission. He just needed to know why. Youngtaek better came with useful information later.

It didn't take long until the court lady announced Youngtaek's arrival.

"Has crown prince left?" He asked one of his spies who knelt before him.

"Yes, Your Highness. General Lee himself escorted him and his guards to the gate."

"Tell me what you've got."

"They had no conspiracy against you, Your Highness. But I heard the King os Baekje had set Prince Jaehyun's bethrotal with Crown Prince of Silla. And they made a deal that if Prince Jaehyun could defeat our soldiers in the border with only 100 soldiers, he would cancel the bethrotal, that's why Prince Jaehyun did that."

The information was trully shocking. The bethrotal was obviously was used to expand their strength. Among the three big kingdom, Goguryeo was the biggest, but if Silla and Baekje formed an ally, they'll be in danger. He didn't know why Prince Jaehyun was so against the bethrotal that he put his life in line. But it had become an advantage for him.The more reason he couldn't let Jaehyun go back to Baekje.

"What else did you hear?"

"I heard that Silla is not happy with the situation and forced King of Baekje to get Prince Jaehyun back. Prince Jaehyun is so against the bethrotal, Your Highness, he said he won't marry out of love. Crown prince said he'll go to discuss with his father and he'll try to find a way to get Prince Jaehyun back."

"That's all?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Okay, you may go."

Once Youngtaek left, Counselor Lee who was silently listening in the corner approached him. "We're safe for now, Your Highness, but if either Silla or Baekje use force to get the prince back, we'll be in danger."

"We can't let Silla and Baekje unite through bethrotal as well."

"What are you planning to do, Your Highness?"

Jibeom thought hard. Counselor Lee was right. They're safe, but who knew when will Baekje grew tired and used force against them. But whatever the situation was, Prince Jaehyun was also in difficult situation. He's in enemy's hand, and even if he returned back to Baekje, he would be forced to marry Silla Crown Prince. 

If he want to get upper hand, he really needed to get Prince Jaehyun on his side. He needed to make Jaehyun stay voluntary.

*****

"My prince," He greeted the Baekje prince with a smile. It's a week since Sungyoon's visit. Jaehyun looked at him with displease expression from his usual spot near the window. "Why are you inside in such a beautiful day?"

"It's not your business."

It took an amount of strength to keep calm. He sat near the prince who scooted further.

"Would you like to accompany me?" He offered. "I have my favorite hiding spot in the palace and I want to show you."

"Why would you show me your favorite hiding spot?" Jaehyun sounded suspicious. "You should keep it by yourself."

"Maybe because I want you to find me," He innocently smiled and Jaehyun scoffed.

"You want me to attack you where no one else know?"

"My prince," He chuckled. "You're a talented painter, but I doubt you're a better fighter than me."

"You don't have to be good fighter to kill," The prince commented and it spiked his interest.

"Tell me about that."

"I have nothing to tell you," Jaehyun said in dismissive tone.

"Always so cold," He teased the prince, making the man huffed in annoyance. 

"Stop disturbing me and mind your own business."

"I like you," He said out of the blue, startling the prince. "You look soft, but also strong minded, it's fascinating."

It was a praise but Jaehyun looked offended. "Tell me what do you want."

He laughed. "I can't praise you?" His eyed the prince with mirth. "I only spoke based on my observation. I might not know you for long, but I'm good at reading people. I bet you're the type who'll sneak an injured cat into the palace and treat her although you're not allowed to. Or the one who'll sneak out from the palace and give money to the poor."

"You don't know nothing about me!" Jaehyun snapped. "Don't assume things!"

"It's not true?" He pretended to be surprised, but then he smiled. "But I didn't lie when I said you're fascinating. Whoever marry you would be very lucky."

There's something flashed in Jaehyun's face once he said the word 'marriage'. Jibeom knew now he's stepping the crucial part.

"Tell me, have you married?" He asked. "Or do you have a lover?"

He got no reply and resorted to other tactic. He should open up himself. It'll make feel Jaehyun safer to open up to him. "I'll have to marry someone in a few months," He said. Jaehyun glanced at him because of his random revelation. "She's the daughter of a governor. Very pretty, unfortunately I'm not interested in her but once again, I can't choose right? I have everything, but love.. I don't have privilege at that."

Jaehyun pondered his words, then said timidly. "Everyone has privilege to love," Then he locked eyes with the king, his gaze was full of conviction. "The problem is whether you're willing to fight for it or not."

Jibeom blinked, totally unprepared with the answer. His lips curled into an amused smile. "So tell me, are you willing to fight for love?"

"Yes, I do," Jaehyun answered proudly without hesitation. Jibeom stared at the prince, making the prince flustered. "W-what are you looking at?"

"I knew you're not just a pretty face," He said, smiling at Jaehyun's embrrassed face. "I know there's something more in you."

Jaehyun stood in haste and made distance between them. "I said stop assuming things about me."

"I'm not assuming things. I saw with my eyes and you said it yourself. It's admirable to have strong belief in love. Growing up in the palace, I'm always taught how to be a good ruler. They have never taught me about love."

"Love is nothing something to be taught about," Jaehyun's eyes widened, like the king had said riddiculous thing. "It's something you feel."

Jibeom stood up as well, grinning. "You make me rethink about my marriage," He chuckled softly. "I believe, if you're in my position, you'll object to the marriage and run away if they force you?"

Jaehyun frowned. "I don't need to answer that."

"Yes you don't have to, but I already get my answer." He laughed at the prince's scowling face. "Shall we go now?"

*****

His secret hiding spot was a gazebo built right beside a pond in the south part of the palace. Tall trees lining up around the area like a fence. He liked to go there when he had a lot of things in his mind, or when he's looking for a peaceful time for himself. The guards had known, when he went there, he didn't wany any disruption, except for something really urgent.

Showing this place to Baekje prince was like showing a part of himself that he hadn't shown to most people. But he deemed it necessary to show that he trusted the prince. Besides, he saw no harm done about it.

They sat side by side in the gazebo, and once again Jibrom ordered the court ladies to bring some papers and ink for them.

"Let's paint something beautiful in this beautiful day," He suggested, distributing a sheet of paper to Jaehyun.

"Do you think I can win against you this time?"

"You said it yourself that I'm a better painter," The prince said nonchalantly.

Jibeom laughed. "You're right. But I bet what I draw today would be more beautiful than yours."

"So cocky but I should have expected it."

Jibeom tapped the prince's head with the back of his brush, earning a yelp from the prince. He was initially insulted, but Jaehyun's reaction was priceless. The prince covered the spot he hit with his hand, eyes widening in surprise and mouth gapping.

The king scoffed. "That's a little punishment to insult the king. It should be harsher than this. But since you're a friend, I will pretend you didn't say anything."

Jaehyun's shock face turned into a scowl. "I'm not your friend."

"We're same age friend," Jibeom smiled mysteriously as he moved to the other corner to the table. "I don't want you to see before I finish."

"Who said I want to see yours?" Jaehyun shot back, but he ignored it.

Receiving no answer, the prince silently started his painting too. The painted in silence, nobody said a word as they're too engrossed to their artwork. It was after he almost finished coloring his painting, his eunuch came before him.

"What is it?" He asked without looking away from his painting.

Eunuch Yang bowed. "Governor Ahn and his daughter had come to see Your Majesty."

Jibeom frowned. "I don't remember I ask them to come."

"Governor Yang brought silks he recently bought in China and he said he come to discuss about the wedding."

He felt a hint of irritation. He didn't like uninvited guest. "I'll meet them after I'm done with this."

"Your Highness-"

"They have to wait. There should be any problem since they also come without notice."

"Y-yes, Your Highness."

Jaehyun spoke after Eunuch Yang left. "Why do your let your future father in law and future queen wait just for a mere painting."

"It's not a mere painting," He smirked towards his painting. "The court ladies would tell them to wait in my comfortable meeting chamber and would serve snacks. It won't cause harm to wait."

"You're wasting their time," The prince seemed to find any excuse to make him leave. 

"Let me enjoy myself for once. I dislike marriage discussion. It's not an event I'm looking forward either. If possible I'll delay the time for long so they couldn't talk too much."

He paused, suddenly realized he had said something truth from his mind. When he looked up, the prince was gazing a him deeply.

"If you don't want to marry her why should you? You're the king, they'll obey your words."

The innocence wanted to make him laugh. "You're a prince, but why you know nothing?" He said almost cynically. "A king hold the highest position, but truthfully rules is above everything. A crown prince is deemed to marry before taking the throne. I had tried to delay it for years but I can't escape anymore now that my mother and the ministers beg me to marry and produce a heir."

For the first time ever, he saw a sympathy in the prince's eyes. He found it funny. "Your romantic self must have pitied me. It's just another obligation I need to do, like a daily task. But the preparations are so troublesome."

Jaehyun casted his eyes down, didn't utter a single word. But not long after, the prince put his brush down. "I'm done."

"I'm nearly done." Jibeom said. He slowly colored the blank area and put his brush down. "Show me yours," He demanded.

Jaehyun complied, and Jibeom marveled at the beautiful picture of a pond and gazebo, the one they're at. But made it mesmerizing was how the prince drew the trees and plants so lively that he could almost see them moving blown by the wind.

"Impressive," He commented. "I'll let Eunuch Yang put it in my study room."

Jaehyun looked taken aback. 

"That masterpiece shouldn't be wasted," He explained the silent question. It's really pretty, my prince."

The faint blush in the prince's face made him chuckle. He disn't expect to see that kind of expression from someone who always snapped at him.

"I admit mine is lacking compared to yours, but I think what I paint is far more interesting and beautiful."

"Show me," Jaehyun challenged, a hint of competitiveness could bee seen in his eyes. 

Still keeping the smile on his face, he rechecked his painting before lifted it up for the prince to see.

"T-that..." The prince stuttered, staring wide eyed at the painting. It's like looking at the mirror but their expression was different. From the hair, the shape of eyes and heart shaped lips, it was exactly like the prince's face.

Jibeom was satisfied with the reaction. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

*****

Jibeom badly wanted to yawn. It's so boring, more than the meeting with ministers. He absentmindedly staring at his teacup while his mother talked to Governor Ahn and his daughter. His mother saved his life by actively participated in sharing ideas and opinions.

He shared a polite smile when Lady Ahn glanced at him. She was a pretty woman, with fair skin and rosy lips. She talked gracefully and she's also knowledgable. He found her as the best among other candidates his mother chose for him. But at the moment, he wished he was somewhere else with someone else.

Baekje's youngest prince had never failed to irritate him, glaring daggers to his direction and talking bravely like he's not a king. However, he suddenly he realized how he felt alive when he's with the prince. 

Being a king, people around him always talked to him with utmost respect. They'll bow down to him, putting the best behavior when he's around. It seemed cool when he's young, but after experiencing it for years, he felt dull. He missed being free, playing with some friends, which were sons of the ministers, laughing and had fun.

"Your Highness, are you okay? You've been very quiet."

He was brought back to the reality by Lady Ahn. She was looking at him with worry and hestitation. Her question made the queen and Governor Ahn to focus on him too. He forced a smile. "I'm okay. I just have a lot in my mind."

The queen smiled at their guests. "My son is very busy lately, he doesn't even much time to visit me," She sent him a quick glance, reprimanding. "Please excuse him."

Governor Ahn laughed politely. "It's alright, my queen. I understand Your Highness is very busy."

"Please focus, my son," The queen scolded him lightly. "It's for your own wedding after all."

Jibeom bowed his head. "I apologize, mother."

The queen nodded. "I will invite Governor Ahn and his daugter to come again next week. There are still a lot to discuss. I hope you can participate actively next time."

****

Not only the next week, the queen invited Governor And and Lady Ahn often, sometimes just for a cup of tea. Everytime, he would be forced to join them. The queen was so excited to make him and Lady Ahn grow closer. Unfortunately, through so many meetings with her, he hadn't grown fondness over her. She's sweet and pretty, but strangely, there's nothing. It's awkward and all they talk about were mundane things, those kind of things stranger talk with each while passing time.

Whenever he's stressed out, he found himself visiting the Baekje prince. There's no exact purpose to his visit, just to annoy the prince, trying to evoke any reaction, which somehow entertained him. Day by day, he could feel the resistance slowly, really slowly, faded away. They're mostly like friends who liked to bicker with each other.

It's right a month before his wedding day. He spent the rest of the day pretending to be interested in details of wedding. He really didn't understand why they should make a fuss about it. It would be like other ceremonies which the palace officials could handle it just fine. 

But the time Governor Ahn and his daughter left and after receiving a preach from the queen about showing interest and get involved in the wedding, he was exhausted mentally. He walked along the paveway to his building. Soft breeze of night wind felt nice on his skin although it's a bit chilly. Suddenly he didn't want to go back to his chamber. 

Jibeom stopped abruptly.

"Your Highness?" Eunuch Yang asked uncertainly.

"You can go now," He said. "I can go to my chamber by myself."

Eunuch Yang caught his firm tone amd bowed. "Have a good rest, Your Highness."

Once, the eunuch left, he took a turn and headed to the prince's chamber instead. Guard Bae was standing in front. The man bowed as soon as he saw him.

"Your Highness," The man greeted him. "Prince Jaehyun had fallen asleep."

JIbeom frowned. The night was still young. "Already sleeping?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

He debated for a while before making up his mind. "You may leave now."

Guard Bae immediately did as he's instructed. That's why he liked the guard. He carefully slid the door open, trying not to make any sound. As what Guard Bae said, the prince had already fast asleep. It's a pity, he wanted to take Jaehyun somewhere. 

He didn't know what to do, and he ended up sitting a few steps away from the bed. The prince looked so peaceful in his sleep although he's in enemy's hand. His mind wandered to the plan he had in store for the prince. A ping of guilt crossed in his mind as he thought about it. Based on his observation, the prince was innocent. His naiveness landed him in a difficult situation.

But he still had to do it. Time kept on ticking.

He had to admit the arrival of the Baekje prince had brought fresh air to the palace. Their small brief talk had made him thinking about his upcoming wedding. He had neutral feeling about it before. It's like signing an agreement, which he did in daily basis. But he started thinking about how would it feel if he marry someone he really liked. Or would he love Lady Ahn some time in the future?

A loud gasp made him jolted in surprise. 

"What are you doing here?" The prince shrieked, scooting backwards, looking horrified.

Jibeom chuckled after recovered from shock. "I just want to visit. It's early, but you've fallen asleep."

Jaehyun looked unhappy. "I-I'm sleeping. Whatever you want to talk, do it tomorrow."

The king was sure he's not hallucinating when he saw the prince had gotten softer on him. His tone was much softer when the prince was talking to him. Jaehyun still gave him unpleasant look and his words were still disrespectful, but he's not exploded with hate like he used to be. Other than that, he now could hold casual conversation with the prince. Sometimes, he even caught the prince getting all bothered and flustered when he teased him. It's really a great step.

"Always so demanding," Jibeom mused. "Were you bored? I think I've told you that you're free to walk around and ask anything from court ladies."

Jaehyun sighed. Another surprise for the king. The prince was showing his weariness and weakness.

"Your ministers glare and whispered when they see me," He suddenly glared at the king. "That must be your plan right? Pretending to be nice but you just want me to feel uncomfortable!"

 _Oh._ It slipped on his mind that Jaehyun might encounter his ministers in the palace area. The ministers were not that happy that he kept the prince and even gave him so much freedom. Only him and Counselor Lee and Youngtaek knew about the conversation between the Baekje princes, and he hadn't disclosed his plan to them. Maybe he needed to do it soon.

"If you know it doesn't feel nice to be glared at, don't glare at me either," He said calmly.

"You deserve it."

"And after killing my men, you think you don't deserve it?"

Under the dimness, he still could see the tip of Jaehyun's eyes turned red. "I didn't say I don't deserve it, I only said I feel uncomfortable!"

The outburst made him smiled. "Now that I see you're not sleepy anymore, I want to take you somewhere."

Jaehyun stared at him for a moment. "You always want take me somewhere. Are you a king or a guide?"

The king burst laughing at the remark. He suddenly felt refreshed. "I can be both," He stood up and offered his hand. "Let's go. And it's an order."

*****

The prince was so bewildered when the king led him out from the palace. They sneaked around the patroling guards and walked to the nearby hill. Jibeom kept his pace steady as he held the prince's arm. The prince miraculously didn't resist and let himself being dragged to the hill.

"You're crazy," Jaehyun said once they reached the top of hill. The prince was breathless in nervousness and exertion, but looked excited. His lips stretched into a smile, and he giggled.

"Maybe I am," Jibeom said lightly and sat on the ground. "Sit beside me."

The king was so delighted when Jaehyun obeyed him. The plan had progressed so smoothly that he had a hard time to believe that it's real. Under the full moon, Jaehyun's face was glowing. 

"Do you even realize that you've showed me a way to escape from the palace?" Jaehyun broke his silence. "I thought you're smarter than that."

He faced the prince. "Tell me. Are you happy to be here?"

"Is that even a question? Of course not!" The prince answered without hesitation.

"Then are you happy to be in Baekje? In the palace with your father and brother?"

Jaehyun's expression fell for a fraction before he looked at the ground. "Of course, I do," Thr prince mumbled. Whoever thought the prince was saying the truth must be a fool.

"Do you know that I visited your palace when I was 9?" He said. Jaehyun looked at him at surprise but Jibeom kept his gaze to the front. "I was with my father, and your father showed us his palace. We were walking to the main building when I saw a boy around my age was training. He's wearing a pretty pink color robe, holding a wooden sword. The trainer was yelling at him because his posture was bad, and the boy was crying. I could see he's trying so hard not to cry but failed."

He glanced at the other man who had his eyes on the ground. "I wanted to approach the boy, telling the trainer that he should stop yelling, that the boy was crying. But I was young and I needed to stick close to my father. I kept on thinking about the boy, even until now, sometimes. I wondered if he'll be good with sword, I wondered if the harsh training would make him a tough guy. I wondered if he's still crying.. I had no chance to know since not long after, we became enemy."

Silence followed. He tried to make the prince talk and to prove his suspicion.

"That boy is still bad in using sword." There's uncertainty in Jaehyun's voice, as if he's not sure whether he should talk about it or not. "The harsh training made the boy numb of everything, but he's thriving to find a way to be able to live again."

He turned to the prince who was biting his lips. "It's you, am I right?"

Jaehyun smiled bitterly. "It's me. I'm surprised you remember."

"Somehow I can't forget."

They gazed at each other. "It's amazing how the boy I saw years ago could mess up with my head," He whispered softly.

Jaehyun was utterly confused. "What did I do?"

"I can't forget what you said about love," He trailed off. "It keeps on ringing in my head everytime I meet Lady Ahn. The wedding preparation didn't make me happy at all. Everybody said I'm lucky to be able to marry such a beautiful and nice girl. But, I don't love her, and I don't think I'll ever be. And I see myself in the future, having a wife, children, but with someone I don't love, and I'm not looking forward to it."

Jaehyun's gaze was soft. "At least your future queen is a beautiful and nice girl."

The bitterness on his voice reminded him of the prince's bethrotal with Silla Crown Prince. Silla Crown Prince was famous as a ruthless king, who had dozens of concubines, never hesitate to kill whoever against him.

Jibeom lifted his hand, slowly, and it landed on the prince's face. He touched the skin softly, carefully. Jaehyun's eyes were wide, his body turned tense, but he didn't swat his hand away. Jibeom swallowed, there's undescribable feeling in his chest. Had he finally get the prince in his hand?

"Whenever I'm with her, I'm always thinking of someone else."

It's somehow so easy. The prince was beautiful and intriguing, it didn't feel like a lie when he said those words. He's indeed always thinking of someone when he's with Lady Ahn.

"I'm thinking.. What if he's the one I'm going to marry? I'm sure I won't find the preparations boring and a waste of time."

He leaned closer, locking their eyes together. He felt the prince trembled in his hold, hearing his shaky breath, feeling it on his skin. The prince didn't even try to break away. 

"It feels wrong, but my mind keep on asking why did I keep on thinking of him, why did I imagine marrying him.."

This time Jaehyun broke the eye contact and stuttered, "W-Wait.." He felt the prince's hand on his chest, weakly pushing him away.

"Why do I always keep on thinking of you?"

The prince sucked a deep breath, turning mute. The shock was evident. Jibeom waited for any resistance, a push or mocking words, but there's none. 

"Does it mean that I love you?"

"I… I.. W-why did you ask me-"

"I think I do."

He brought his face closer. Jaehyun's face was flaming red, but the hand on his chest was not pushing him away anymore. It clutched the front of his robe instead.

It was enough for him. He dived in and claimed the prince's lips. It was soft and moist, just like he imagined it to be. He intended the kiss was just a short, light one. But once he felt it, he couldn't pull away. It was his first kiss, and it sent spark to his whole body. 

He nibbled the prince's lips, surprised to feel Jaehyun opened his lips, giving him access and permission. He didn't think further to make the kiss deeper. His free hand sneaked to the prince's waist, pulling him until the prince sat on his thigh. Jaehyun was pliant and eager, as expected from a romantist like him. The prince's hands crept to his neck, holding him softly but firm.

Jibeom thought his body was to explode. He liked the feeling, the kiss, the warmth. And he's so overwhelmed that Baekje's youngest prince was kissing him back. Jaehyun wanted him.

Jaehyun pulled back and took a deep breath, but keeping their face close. His warm breath fanning the king's face. Jibeom's heart was erratic. The prince didn't seem to regret what he had done. Jaehyun's hazy eyes knocked him from his breath. His moist lips glistened under the moonlight.

Couldn't resist the temptation, he pressed his lips to the prince's plump lips, then moved to his cheek and neck. "Say you want me like I want you," He breathed on the prince's skin, feeling satisfaction when he felt Jaehyun's body shuddered under his hold.

A nip on his neck made Jaehyun let out a little moan. "I want you," He said breathlessly, almost too desperately "I want you."

The full moon became the witness on how the Baekje's prince surrended himself to the enemy. The innocence made him fail to realize that it was probably the worst mistake he'd ever made.

*****

If Jaehyun had to be completely honest, it's not that he hated the Goguryeo King. All this tantrums, deadly glare, and harsh words he directed to the king, was mostly manifestation on how angry he was towards himself, his father, and the situation he's in.

His childhood wasn't the best one. He grew up under the iron fist of his father, who had always looked at him like he's a stain on his perfect life. When he was young, the thought made him devastated. Only his brother cared for him and made him feel better. Growing up, he started to feel numb. He didn't care whether his father loved him or not. He didn't care that he didn't live up his father's expectation. All he wanted was to find someone he loved and leave the part that had been torturing him for years.

He thought life couldn't get any worse, but then his father announced he'll be bethroted to Silla Crown Prince. He knew the man, he saw and talked with him during a visit, and he hated the idea to be married with someone who resembled his father.

The crown prince was ambitious, thirst of power, and a cassanova. He heard the crown prince boasted about the women and men he had slept with, about the village he conquered and the civilians he took as slaves. His father heard about it but still wanted him to marry the crown prince. It's when he realized his father must have hated him so much.

The anger pushed him to agree to the impossible challenge in exchange of the bethrotal. His father was aware of his poor fighting skill, but let him to lead 100 soliders to attack Goguryeo border. His father didn't care whether he died or lived. The bethrotal could be cancelled when he died. His father has never been too interested in bonding with Silla. He His father had just wanted to him fo away. At that point, he had nothing to lose anymore.

The Goguryeo King intrigued him. He feared the king especially after the torture he received, but the sudden attitude change made him confused but suspicious. He thought the king had a plan under his sleeve, maybe trying to squeeze information about Baekje. But as days went by, he did nothing. He received no punishment although he had disrespect the king.

The king was a young gorgeous man, a smooth talker and witty. It's like a breath of fresh air in his dull and sad life. In his palace, he was either treated harshly by his teachers as they're ordered by the king, or treated like he's useless and invalid by his father and ministers, or treated like a fragile glass by the courtladies. The king's teasings somehow made him excited. His heart went wild everytime the king gazed at him mischievously. At first he hated because it made him insecure, but as time went by, a time with the king was something he looked forward to everyday.

Goguryeo King was totally the man who had imagined in his mind, who would save him and take him away from his miserable life. He resisted the feeling so hard, he knew a Baekje and Goguryeo won't have a chance to be together. He had no idea what happened between the two kingdoms, but they'd been enemies as long as he remembered. 

The king had made it so hard for him with his subtle advances. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he hated the king, he could erase the fondness towards the man. Everytime the king teased him, his stomach churned, his heart would beat faster and he would always mask it with ignorance, a frown or a rude remark.

Every praise, every soft gaze, every smile, made the wall he built around him crumbled. He's weak and he's desperate for love and the king didn't make it easier for him with his frequent visit.

The information about the king would be married in a couple of months made him flaming in jealousy. Oh, how he wished he wasn't born as Baekje prince. Then maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance..

Jaehyun touched his lips, then his fingers clenched. He let out a groan and hit his head repeatedly with his fist. He really hated himself, he shouldn't have easily believed the king. It's so mortifying! What if.. what if the king was only made fun on him?

Everything was so perfect. The kiss, the hug, their escapades.. He was still smiling like a fool by the time the king sent him back to his chamber. It's like a novel he secretly read a while ago, where a lover picked the main character in his house when the parents were sleeping and took him to beautiful place. But the day after, he's started to be filled with dread. 

The food served tasted like dirt, and his head was spinning like crazy due too excessive thinking. But it's not like he could help it. The more time he spent alone in his chamber, the more he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. His heart beat so painfully in his chest as his head played the worst case scenarios.

When noon came, he lifelessly lied on the bed, his heart pounding. Every sound of footsteps he heard from outside his chamber made him froze in nervousness. It felt like he'll pass out from anxiety.

The door suddenly opened, making him flinched. His breath hitched and he abruptly sat on the bed when he saw the man in red robe strode into the chamber. He immediately casted his eyes down, feeling utterly embarrassed. He wasn't actually sure how to react to the king's presence.

He gripped his robe as from his peripheral vision he saw the king walked closer. He wondered if the king could hear his loud heartbeat. Thr bed dipped beside him, and the next second, the king's palm rested on his arm. He jolted, missing the surprised look on the king's face.

"Why are you afraid of?" The king sounded so gentle, he slowly looked up. There's confusion in the king's eyes. The man looked so genuinely worried that the doubts he had started to fade. But he couldn't let his guard down.

"Nothing," He muttered and stood up. He moved to sit behind the table and started to take out a piece of paper, preparing to paint something. Hopefully the king would take the hint and leave him. It's funny that a while ago he wished to see the king to clear all his doubt, but now he felt like he's not prepared for it. He tried not to mind the king and made himself busy with his brush. 

The brush suddenly was snatched away from him. "Look at me."

Like being hypnotized, he obeyed, and for a few seconds they stared at each other. It felt like it's been a long time since the king stared at him with hard gaze. He took a sharp intake of air, then turning away, taking another brush. It's what he's good at. Running away.

The king lost it. It happened it a flash, one moment he was going to dip his brush to the ink, and the next moment, he's pinned to the ground. The back of his head throbbed as it hit the floor. The king's face was only inches away from his.

"Why are you ignoring me?" The king's eyes glinted dangerously. Jaehyum gulped. Their close proximity made him remembered their kiss, he flushed. Embarrassment and fear hit him like a wave. He didn't realized his eyes started to water until the king cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb on the area below his eye. His expression softened, but still confused.

The gentleness made him brave. With thumping heart, he gazed at the king. "Yesterday.. Did you tell me the truth?"

The king paused, his eyes widening. The shock soon replaced with anger. "Who told you that I lied?"

Jaehyun quickly shook his head. "No one."

"Tell me the truth!"

"Because it's impossible that you like me," He said in panic, because the sight of the king losing temper was scary.

The king released him, looking stunned. And Jaehyun immediately sat down. "You hate Baekje, I attacked your teritorial, kiled your men, I'm… your prisoner."

Jaehyun clenched his fists, bracing himself to hear the king's reaction. He badly needed to hear the king denied it, but he could only hear silence. He's caught in fear again. Was he really fooled by the king?

"You said love is not something to be taught about but something to feel. It's beyond logic, against the rules," The king said solemnly.

Jaehyun swallowed the lump in his throat. He still couldn't believe it.

The king scooted closer and this time he didn't try to move away. "I love you. That's what I feel. I know it's wrong, but I can't stop myself."

Sincerity was reflected on the king's eyes. The small smile was so loving, he felt his inside melted. There's a wave of relief, happiness, and love crashing on him. 

"What should I do to make you believe me?" The king angled their faces to the same level. 

Jaehyun couldn't hold himself back anymore. He leaned forward, circled his arms around the king's neck. He poured his relief and love to the kiss. His body trembled in excitement and pleasure. 

When the king held his body and kissed back, he felt himself getting bolder. He sneaked his tongue through the king's parted lips, and soon their tongues battled with each other. He let the king gently pinned him to the floor again.

He inhaled the air greedily once their lips seperated, only to be knocked off his lungs when the king started to fumble with his robe. 

"Wait-" He held the king's hand who's unknotting his robe. 

There's lust on the king's eyes that made his body shook. 

"I want you," The king said tensely. And Jaehyun wanted the king too, he's just afraid. 

The king erased his doubt and fear by latching their lips together again. This time Jaehyun let him. His whole body was on fire, especially when the king stripped him off his robe and he felt the king's hand on his bare body. The sound he made was breathy and embarrassing, but he couldn't help himself. Every touch made him mewled in lust.

His breath hitched when he felt the king touched the burn mark on his right chest. The Goguryeo mark was bright red, contrast with his pale skin. The king branded him with his mark and now the king snatched his heart away.

"Haah," He threw his head back as the king's lips touched the mark, niblling it for a while them moved to his neck and his chest, stopping to play with his rosy buds, and going down to his stomach.

"You're so beautiful," The king murmured as he trailed kisses to his body. "More beautiful than the prettiest flower in the garden."

Jaehyun wanted to cry. His body shivered at the loving words and the gentle touch. His tears fell to the side of his face, then disappeared when it reached his hairline. The sensation was too much for him to handle.

Whe the king parted his legs and started to nuzzle his face on his crotch, licking and sucking, he moaned out loud, arching his back and came rightaway. His mind went black, legs shaking. There's a violent buzz running through his body. 

The sensation made him speechless. He closed his eyes and enjoying the feeling. Slowly, his taut muscles relaxing, his body slumped to the ground unmoving. He felt boneless. 

A gentle kiss brought him back to reality. He blinked and saw the king, very much naked, smiling right above him. The king didn't give him time to swoon. He realased a shuddered breath, eyes snapped shut, when the king's bare body touched his. He felt electrified.

He moved restlestly, the sensation was too much. Comforting and warm, but it made his mind haywired. "Please.. Please.." The word tumbled from his mind without he realized it. 

"I'll take care of you," The king murmured right on his ears with low voice, made the fire in his stomach flamed, burning his insides, his brain, his mind.

He took the king's head and kissed him again, putting his trust on the king. 

*****

Jibeom stared at the prince's sleeping form. It wasn't his intention to sleep with the prince. It just happened, and he had to admit it's pleasurable. Pretending to love the prince wasn't a hard task at all. He might have said a lot of lies to the prince, but he didn't lie when he told the prince that he's beautiful.

He also wanted to pat himself on his back for successfully convinced the prince that he loved him. He was also taken aback how easy it was, and he still couldn't believe that the princed loved him after all he had done. The prince had never showed sign of liking him. Sure, he had gone soft lately, but it had never crossed in his mind that the prince loved him. And Jaehyun must have loved him a lot judging on how the prince kissed him.

Jaehyun was so pliant in his hold, opening himself to him completely. The prince was so desirable. Jaehyun's shyness and sensitive body drove him insane. He felt good, he almost couldn't stop tasting the prince.

He was so nervous when Jaehyun showed weird behavior just now, luckily he managed to convince the prince. He had reached his goal. Jaehyun loved him. The youngest prince of Baekje was on his side.

*****

"Your Highness, where are you going?"

Jibeom stopped in his track when he heard the counselor's voice. He turned around, finding a displeased look from the older man. Before he answered, he signalled Eunuch Yang to go.

"I'm going to prince's chamber," He told the counselor. 

As expected, the councellor was not happy. "You've spent too much time with the prince, Your Highness," The older man reminded him. "Lady Ahn would be sad too if she knows."

"The marriage is only an arrangement, she must have expected too much."

"And I suppose you haven't finished reading the book I recommended to you."

The king chuckled. "I'll make sure to finish it tonight."

Watching the king's bright face, Counselor Lee's exoression turned hesitant. "Are you really sure about this, Your Highness? You've also told the ministers-"

"You agreed with me," Jibeom reminded him.

"I only agreed Your Highness to take soft approach to the prince, not to bed him."

Daeyeol had been his most trusted man whom he had known since he was young. The counselor didn't hesitate to reprimand him whenever he did some things the councellor didn't agree on.

Jibeom put his hands behind his back. "I didn't force him."

"Do you like him too, Your Highness?"

"He's pretty," The king answered. "And entertaining."

"With all respect, Your Highness, I suggest you to stop before it's too late," The counselor bowed. "The ministers are not happy either."

He had told the ministers about keeping the prince as companion. He didn't tell them about his hidden agenda. Gossip could spread fast inside the wall of the palace. He didn't want to risk Prince Jaehyun know about his lies. Daeyeol's words sent uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he quickly brushed it off.

"Don't worry about that. Baekje crown prince will come in a few days. I'm sure I can convince Prince Jaehyun to stay here."

"Your Highness-"

"Enough," He lifted his hand, signalling the counselor to stop. "I've made up my mind. I hope you too behave around Prince Jaehyun, don't make him uncomfortable."

He left the counselor and walked towards the prince's chamber. He kind of felt betrayed because Daeyeol didn't agree with his decision. The counselor was always so wise that getting disagreement with the man made him a bit unsettled. But he really didn't think his action would bring any harm to his kingdom.

His expression changed once the door slid in front of him, and he saw the prince was sitting by the window, reading a book. The prince looked of from his book and sent him a shy, warm smile. He instantly pushed the unpleasant thinking from his mind.

"My prince," He stopped in front of the prince, taking his hand and dropped a kiss on it.

Jaehyun held his hand, his face radiating happiness. "You're early today."

"I can't wait to meet you," Jibeom said, settling himself beside the prince. 

"You're just all talk," Jaehyun put down his book, his cheeks flushed. Jibeom wondered how the angry prince now had changed into a shy one. It's kind of adorable.

"There's something I want to tell you," He said, putting a troubled face. The smile vanished from Jaehyun's face too.

"What is it?"

Jibeom took Jaehyun's hand with both of his hands. "Your brother sent a letter, saying he would come."

Jaehyun's face turned hopeful. "W-will you let me see him?"

The king smiled, dropping a kiss to the prince's lips. "Of course I will."

"Thank you," Jaehyun breathed happily. 

Jibeom stared at the prince, then pulled him to his lap. He peppered kisses to the prince's neck. "Do you really love me?"

Jaehyun pulled away, perplexed. A flicker of hesitation decorated his face. "I do. Why?"

Jibeom trailed his fingers to the prince's neck, holding him close. "It looks like your father agreed to give Samseongsan and the area around East Sea to have you back."

"I-Impossible," Jaehyun stuttered, his body turned stiff. "He- He won't do that."

"He's your father, I know sooner or later he would agree-"

Jaehyun released himself and paced as if thinking something serious. "He doesn't like me. He must be happy that I'm gone. He won't sacrifice the land for me unless-"

Jibeom stood up slowly. "Unless?"

The prince bit his lips. "I.. I was supposed to be bethroted to Silla crown prince. That's the only reason he would want me back." 

"I won't let you marry him," He said sharply, startling the prince. "Stay here. I don't care about the land. It's not important anymore, just stay here with me. Don't go back to Baekje."

He approached the prince. "I can't cancel my marriage, but I swear to love you more than anyone, more that the queen. Please stay here with me."

Jaehyun smiled although he still looked worried. "I want to. I really want to, but," His smile faltered. "What if Silla threaten my father? He won't give up his land for me if he's not forced to do it."

"I'll help to deal with it," He quickly said, convincing the prince. "You just need to say you want to stay here, and I'll deal with the rest."

"You can't," Jaehyun shook his head. "What are you going to do? You're my father's enemy, I know you don't have good relationship with Silla too."

Jibeom held the prince's arms, made him stay still. "Do you trust me?"

Jaehyun was exasperated. "I do but-"

"Just trust me," He said slowly, locking their gaze. "I know what to do."

He kept his confidence pose, he really hope Jaehyun would trust him. Just a little more, he needed Jaehyun to stay. 

It felt like eternity until Jaehyun sighed and nodded. Jibeom breathed in relief and gathered the prince into his arms. "Everything will be alright," He said.

He felt Jaehyun gripping him tight as if putting his complete trust in him. For once, he felt bad as he knew for sure that he'll betray the prince's trust in him.

*****

He didn't hear what Sungyoon and Jaehyun said, but Sungyoon was livid after he walked out from Jaehyun's chamber. The crown prince was ready to strangle him but was being held back by the guards.

"What did you say to him?" Sungyoon shouted furiously.

"I said I want him to stay," He answered calmly. "And I want him to stay. I'm not interested with the land anymore."

"You've messed up with his head, you sick bastard," Sungyoon growled in anger. "I know you're just pretending, your manipulating him."

Jibeom's face hardened. "I'm better than you and your father who's trying to sell him off to Silla for more power."

Sungyoon looked at him with anger but didn't retort back. Jibeom knew he had hit the mark. Watching how Sungyoon made some effort of negotiating, how he treated Jaehyun and vise versa, he doubted Sungyoon meant no harm to his brother. Sungyoon might not have a say in the bethrotal, but Jibeom didn't care.

"Silla crown prince is interested in Jaehyun since long time ago. And it's better for by brother to be with him than with you! I swear I'll kill you if you ever hurt my brother!"

Jibeom snorted. "It's wide known that Silla crown prince take everyone he wants, sleep with them, and throw the like trash once he gets bored. At least I keep him well fed and attention he wants."

"You-" Sungyoon was panting furiously. "You'll hurt him. You'll break him once he know you lied. You're giving him fake hope."

"Then he won't know," He answered leisurely. "Your brother is pretty and he keeps me satisfied. I won't mind shower him with affection."

Sungyoon ran to him again, but once agin his guards pinned him to the ground.

"You'll pay for this!" The crown prince gritted his teeth while struggling against the guards' grip. "I swear you'll regret this!"

"Take him away," He instructed the guards, ignoring Sungyoon's scream and curse words. He kept his face stoic watching the crown prince got dragged away from the main hall.

Once the door was closed again, his eyes met with Counselor Lee's. The counselor dropped his gaze and bowed to lave. The disappointment in the man's eyes made him feel uncomfortable.

*****

"Lady Ahn is here, Your Highness."

Jibeom looked up from his book. "Let her in," He told Eunuch Yang whow bowed and retreated back. 

Lady Ahn appeared behind the door, smiling at him and bowed. "Your Highness, I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"Not at all," He casted the book aside. "How's the lesson?"

A month nearing the wedding Lady Ahn had been visiting daily to receive lessons to prepare her to become a queen. The teachers were all pleased at her, they always told him he had made a right choice.

"It goes well, Your Highness."

Jibeom nodded. "Why do you come to see me? Is there something you need?"

Lady Ahn kept her composure although he could see the hesitation in her her eyes. When she talked, she talked carefully. "It's been a while I've heard about Baekje youngest prince but I haven't gotten a chance to meet him. Can I meet him, Your Highness?"

The request was something he hadn't expected. He wasn't sure letting the two meet would be a great idea. As if reading his mind, Lady Ahn smiled. "I just want to get to know him, Your Highness," She said reassuringly. "I have no friend within the palace, and I heard Baekje prince is talented in art, I think we'll get along well since we have common interest."

"I also want to know Your Highness' special person," She added quietly. 

Jibeom studied her face, finding no malice on it. 

"You can ask a court lady to accompany me to make sure," She offered, and he finally relented.

"Eunuch Yang!" He called and the man immediately came in, waiting for instruction. "Let Court Lady Han to take Lady Ahn to Prince Jaehyun's chamber."

"Yes Your Highness."

Jibeom turnes his head to his future queen. "Is that all?"

Lady Ahn seemed satisfied. She smiled at him gratefully. "Yes, Your Highness. Thank you for granting my wish."

The king couldn't really focus throughout the weekly meeting with the ministers. He was worried about Jaehyun and Lady Ahn's meeting. Court Lady Han was wirh them, and he's sure he'll be informed right away if something happened.

However, after the meeting ended, he was surprised to see Jaehyun and Lady Ahn talking amicably they even shared a laughter.

"Your Highness," Lady Ahn greeted him. She looked happy. He shifted his gaze to Jaehyun who gave him a small smile.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're just talking about painting. Your Highness, can I meet Prince Jaehyun again next time?"

Jibeom raised his brows. He glanced at Jaehyun again, examining his expression. He got a small nod from the prince. 

"I give you permission," He said, taken aback when Lady Ahn beamed at Jaehyun. How did they become so close in short period of time?

"Thank you, Your Highness."

He stayed there, watching their interaction. Apparently Lady Ahn felt uncomfortable with his presence that she decided to go home after assuring she'll come again the next morning.

"You must be surprised," He told the prince after they're left alone in the chamber.

"I did," Jaehyun said, but he didn't look irritated. "You could have warned me."

"She came to me in a sudden too," He defended himself. "But I see you're getting along well."

Jaehyun smiled. "She's a nice lady. And she reminds me of you, she asked me to teach her how to paint."

Jibeom nodded, satisfied and relieved. "Lady Ahn has great interest in art. It's good that you have good relationship."

"I initially was worried," Jaehyun admitted while smiling bashfully. "But it seems like there's nothing to worry about. I think we're going to be good friends."

Jibeom shared the same feeling.

*****

Everything's settled. He had private meeting with Silla crown prince and he had made a deal. His marriage preparation had completed, and he just had to wait 2 more days until the big day. 

Jaehyun rolled beside him, still sleeping, and plastered himself to him. The prince's hair tickled his neck, but he wlecomed the body heat since it's a cold night. For a moment, he stared at the prince's face, so peaceful in his sleep. So pretty..

If only they're living in a different situation, maybe he'll take a liking in him. There's a weight in his chest, it had been there for a while, lurking and attacked him whenever he's not aware. It must be the weight of Jaehyun's trust in him, which he had to break soon.

It's for the sake of his kingdom, he reminded himself. 

Silla would attack Baekje anytime soon, and Jaehyun didn't have to know. At least until he handed the prince to Silla. He didn't dare to imagine Jaehyun's reaction when he found out the truth, but he'd rather not imagining it. He'll deal with it later when the time comes.

"Why are you still awake?"

Jaehyun's soft voice broke the silenct of the night. It startled him.

"I thought you're sleeping."

"I was," Jaehyun shifted and sat down on the bed beside him. His hands toying with the knot on his sleeping robe, seeming in deep thought.

Jibeom sat up as well. "Nightmare?"

"I dreamt you left me after you get married."

Jibeom chuckled. "You're thinking too much. Let's get back to sleep," He took the prince's free hand and gave it a light tug.

Jaehyun didn't budge. "Lady Ahn is so pretty and kind, it's impossible not to love her.".

"I think it's me who has to worry," He chuckled, and the prince gave him a questioning look. "You two get along very well and spend so much time together that I'm worried you two will ditch me here and elope."

Jaehyun blinked then he laughed. "Elope and get us capured and murdered for treason? I don't think so."

Jibeom faked a surprised look. "You really considered it?"

The prince gave him a kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were gleaming. "There's no but you. I assure you that."

The sincerity on Jaehyun's face and his confident words made his breath knocked off his lungs. The prince laughed at his expression. Jaehyun pulled them back to laying position and he snuggled on the king's side.

"I guess starting from tomorrow you'll be busy with the wedding," the prince said softly, his voice turned mellow.

Jibeom put his palm of the prince's head and kissed his forehead. "I think I will. I don't think I'll be ble to meet you in the next 5 days."

Of course, after marriage, he'll have to stay with the queen for a few days, making sure that the queen would concieve as soon as possible. Jaehyun grew quiet and Jibeom knew what's inside his head.

"I'll come here and find you once I'm allowed to," He told the prince.

"I'll miss you. It's a torture to know you spend time with someone else. Athough Lady Ahn is a nice lady, but-"

He stopped the prince with another kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I always wondered if we live in different situation," He told the king truthfully what he's feeling. "If you're not a king and I'm not a prince, if we're not bound by strict rules, and if we're free to do anything we want without worries."

Jibeom blinked. He remembered he had the same musing. But what's the use of imagining things? The important thing was the present. 

"If we live in different situation, I'll make sure to find you again," He said, hoping to end the prince's somber mood.

The prince looked up to him, smiling innocently. "I trust you."

A simple word, but the power of it cracked something inside the king's heart.

*****

Jibeom walked to the prince's chamber in steady pace. There's a great relief on his shoulders. One task was done. The marriage ceremony went well, everything was perfect as planned. And finally, he could meet the prince again.

There's an excitement when he's nearing the prince's chamber. He hadn't seen him for 5 days, it's longer that usual. The most, he didn't see Jaehyun for 1 or 2 days. He wondered how the prince's doing.

However, Jaehyun was not in the room when he arrived. The court lady told him that Jaehyun had taken a walk in the garden. He's a bit disappointed, but decided to wait inside the chamber.

He saw a stack of paintings on the table and looked through it to kill the time. The paintings made him smile. He had praised the prince a lot of time, but seems like it wasn't enough. The paintings gave him calmness, and he didn't know how the prince mamaged to make them so real.

He's so immersed to the paintings that he jolted at the sound of rapid footsteps outside the chamber. He frowmed and was going to scold whoever made such noises when the door slid open harshly. The Baekje prince flushed face greeted him.

Before he could do anything, the prince ran and pounced on him, latching their lips together. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Eunuch Yang dutifully closed the door behind them.

"I miss you," Jaehyun murmured against his lips. The prince was unusually agressive. He must be pouring out his jealousy over the marriage. He didn't resist. He enjoyed this as well.

He pushed the prince towards the bed and ravished the prince's lips. Their hands roamed around each other, untying the knot on their robes and soon they're left bare.

Jibeom panted as he saw the erotic sight above him. Jaehyun's mouth was open, letting out moan from timr to time, eyes half lidded as he moved his his up and down. He roamed his hands, on the prince's body. It's pale and unblemished aside from the angry Goguryeo mark on his chest.

"Ahh."

The prince would clench around him everytime he touched his sensitive part. Jibeom gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to get a release. He didn't want to stop yet, and the prince above him shared the same thought. They'd been doing this for god knows how long, but he's not satisfied yet.

He flipped his position, thrusting in and out fiercely, makin the prince keened and clawed the sheet until his fingers turned white. Tears flowed on the prince's face but he didn't stop because he knew that's what Jaehyun wanted. He'll give the prince what he wanted.

Jaehyun's scent, touch and voice filled his head, foggiing his insanity. He's lost in euphoria. Never did he feel this kind of sensation. Jaehyun was so passionate, desperate for him. It burned the fire in the pit of his stomach. He felt so got all over, and one thing he wanted to do is just to be as close as possible with the prince. He wanted to be one with the prince.

He stilled, his body flexing after getting a release, then slumped on Jaehyun's back. The prince let out a soft whine as the king's weight dropped on his back. Jibeom panted in exhaustion. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the after glow and the sensation of their sweaty skin pressed to each other.

When he recovered, he looked at the prince, noticing the deep breathing and his hazy eyes. He pressed a wet kiss on Jaehyun's nape and moved aside to lie on the prince's side. Their eyes met but no one talked. Without breaking eye contact, Jaehyun took his hand, clasped it with his own hand and put it on his chest. His heart beat was slowing down but it's still faster than normal. He found it comforting.

The prince smiled at him, a weak but genuine smile. He somehow couldn't answer with the same gesture. But Jaehyun didn't know that as the prince buried his head on his chest. He draped his free arm across the prince's back.

While the prince had drifted off to sleep, he's wide awake staring at the ceiling. It was a restless night for him. 

_Baekje has been conquered. The king and royal family have been executed. Samseongsan and east sea area are ready to be claimed. I will claim what's mine within a week._

He felt so guilty.

*****

An unexpected news greeted him two days later. The King of Silla had passed away after affected with measles. In the letter he received, it's informed the crown prince would have to delay their meeting for 2 weeks for the preparations and the appointing ceremony.

Jibeom wondered why he's so unbelievably relieved. Probably it's because he's not looking forward to see the prince's betrayed look on him. He sighed, his feeling was so messed up. 

He stopped walking as he saw Jaehyun and Lady Ahn was talking in the pavillion, just a few meters in front of him. There were books on the table, and they looked like having fun. It's so ironic that his own queen liked the prince very much. 

He smiled inwardly. At least he's not wrong on choosing Lady Ahn as his queen. He knew that he's not very being discreet about what he and Jaehyun did inside his chamber. The queen muat have known about it, but she didn't act irritably. She's a docile queen, and remained friends with Jaehyun. It's as if she'd expected this when she got married to a king.

Maybe he could love her.

*****

"I love you."

That smile again. Jaehyun was looking at him with adoration in his face. It's still weirded him out to think that those eyes used to glare and gaze at hum with full or hate and anger. His eyes were sparkling and soft. His lips were smiling at him innocently, so innocent as if they're just sitting and talk, not like he's naked and having his hole stuffed with cock.

Ever since their first intercourse since his marriage, the king couldn't help himself to come back for more. So many times he told himself to stop, he couldn't, especially knowing that the time was limited. He's counting days until Jaehyun had to leave. And once he left, there's no way he could meet and rouch the prince again.

He was confused and somehow afraid, and he expressed it with fucking the prince hard and rough. Jaehyun had never protested. He would lie on the bed, always open and ready for him, receiving what the king offered to him. He would fuck him until the prince cried, until he begged him, until his voice was hoarse from screaming, but in the end, theking would always get a full loving smile and a simple declaration of love. 

He didn't know that it made the king even more troubled.

But now Jibeom wanted to take it slow. The night was young, they had so much time to enjoy. For once he didn't want to rush. 

He took his time nibbling and sucking a certain spot on the prince's neck. Reddish spots that would soon turned to purple were staining Jaehyun's skin. The biggest one was the one he made near burn mark.

His lips trailed down and he caught the prince's nipple on his mouth, flicking the sensitive flesh with his tongue and occasionally sucking it. Jaehyun's face contorted in pleasure. The prince arched his back and placed his trembling hand behind his head, signaling him that the prince enjoyed it and wanted him to keep on going.

Broken moan ripped through Jaehyun's mouth. The prince gyrated his hips, trying to get more friction. A hard suck from the king and a pich on the other nipple sent the prince into the edge. Jaehyun's legs trembled violently, his body turned rigid. His eyes rolled back to his skull, mouth gaping in silent scream.

Jaehyun's blissed expression and a hard twitch on his cock made him lost it too. They hugged each other close while getting down from the high. Both were panting hard, but satiated.

Jibeom gently lay the prince down on the bed, bodies still connected. He didn't have plan to pull out anytime soon. Once came down from his high, Jaehyun gazed at the ing with his sleepy but usual full of love.

The prince hand raised up to cup the king's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. It's so affectionate, so intimate, so loving. Jibeom was so lost in his trance that he didn't notice smile faded from Jaehyun's lips.

"You're different today," The prince murmured, still rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. "Is something bothering you?"

Jibeom breathed out, wondering whether he's so obvious. The confusion and frustration started to rush back to him. He almost pulled back when Jaehyun held him on his back, and he plopped down, almost crushing the prince with his weight. Jaehyun kissed him, and it instantly made him calm.

"You can share it with me if you want," The prince offered hesitantly as if afraid he's crossing the line. The king's problems mostly revolve around the kingdom and the prince were aware their kingdoms were enemy.

Jibeom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to talk about it. What he had to do had to be done anyway. He just wanted to enjoy himself until the last moment.

The last moment.

Why did it hurt? 

He shifted his body to the side, taking the prince's head and pulled him to his chest so the prince won't see his troubled look.

"I want to stay here until tomorrow."

He mostly would leave the prince's chamber and go back to his own before midnight, but he knew the prince loved it when he stayed.

Jaehyun let out a happy hum and snuggled even closer.

He closed his eyes, feeling their skin touch, Jaehyun's soft breath on his chest, his faint heartbeat.. He's savoring the moment as this would be the last.

Tomorrow.. They would come and take Jaehyun away.

*****

Jibeom stood in rigid stance. His jaw clenched, expression blank unlike his chaotic mind. 

King of Silla stood there with, not in his king robe but in his nobleman outfit. At first it surprised him that the king himself would come and take Jaehyun away. He had expected a delegation, not the king himself.

Jibeom badly wanted to rub the smile away. He had never liked the man. His queen stood by his side. He could sense her discomfort and restlessness. She's still clueless, and he let her be. 

The court lady was fetching the prince over. Jaehyun would be here anytime, and the more he waited, the more his determination crumbled. 

When his ears caught the sound of footsteps, he whipped his head towards the source of sound. His heart falling to see Jaehyun smiled at him from far. Until the prince saw the man on front of him. Jaehyun stopped a few meters from him. 

"My prince," King Taejoo greeted and approached the prince. Jibeom kept his gaze forward, avoiding the scared and confused look from the prince.

"W-what is this?" Jaehyun sounded so confused. He must be, after all, Silla and Goguryeo were enemies.

"I come to take you with me," King Taejoo smiled. "You're bethroted to me, don't you remember?"

The queen gasped beside him, but he ignored her. He knew Jaehyun wanted him to explain, but he ignored him too.

"No! I don't want to!" He stepped away, but the guards immediately held him. "Release me!"

King Taejoo's eyes flashed wickedly. "You don't have a voice in this, my prince. We have a deal. King Jibeom gave you to me. You're mine now."

Jaehyun snapped his head towards him in surprise. His eyes were wide, full of disbelieve.

"Your Highness?" His queen called him in panic. Jibeom clenched his fist and finally raised his head to look at the prince.

"From now on you're belong to Silla," He said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

The disbelieve look on Jaehyun's face made his heart ached, moreover the tears which pooled in his eyes.

"B-but why? You said that…" Jaehyun stamemered. "You told me to stay-"

King Taejoo laughed. "Such a naive prince. You believed him?" The Silla king truned his head to Jibeom. "You're incredible, you made him trust you.. You need to tell me how you did that."

"What?" Jaehyun sounded so lost, so broken. It took so much of his willpower to keep his expression stoic.

"It's your mistake to trust me," He told the prince, knowing that it's time for him to reveal the truth to the prince. His voice sounded so lifeless, but he could only muster that. "What I've told you is a lie. I can't let you go back so Baekje and Silla can form an ally against me. Now everything's settled. I don't need you anymore."

Every word he said made him hurt. It's like his heart was stabbed with a blade and twisted. His lips trembled and he clenched his jaw hard to stop the trembling. Jaehyun's chest heaved. Tears fell on his face, a heartbreaking sobs escaped from his mouth.

There's no anger, and it pained him even worse. It was almost like the prince had predicted this would happen. Invinsible betrayal arrow was stabbed to his body. His knees weakened, but he's the king, he couldn't show weakness especially towards Silla.

"You should have known better not to trust me," He said his last word to the prince before he gazed at King Taejoo. "You can take him now."

The Silla guard took Jaehyun's arms, dragged him to the carriage. 

"Your Highness!" To his surprise, his queen stepped forward and bowed to his feet. "Please consider you decision. I beg you."

He locked eyes with King Taejoo, who just sneered. Behind him, Jaehyun was still crying, but didn't attempt to fight. It's like he surrendered himself, losing the will to fight. His jaw hardened.

"Take queen to her chamber," He ordered, and immediately, court ladies and some guards took the queen away. She cried and begged as she's dragged away. He tried to block the sound, trying to keep focus on King Taejoo. The king of Silla smirked at him.

"Nice to make a deal with you," He said before turning away.

He didn't answer, his gaze shifted to Jaehyun's back. His emotion was in chaos. It would be the last time he saw the prince. He swallowed back a lump in his throat. He could go back to his chamber, not his feet were incorporative. His body refused to move.

It happened so suddenly. Jaehyun turned his head and their eyes met. His expressive eyes were full of tears, but he could read what the prince was trying to say.

The prince was silently begging him to tell him it's just a joke, that he would take him back. He had had enough. He spun on his heels and walked away. 

*****

Jaehyun sat lifelessly in the middle of the room. His eyes were swollen but dry. It's like his eyes couldn't produce any more tears. The panic and disbelieve had left his body. Now he could only feel dull ache in his heart. Everything was so empty.

He's again, trapped inside a foreign chamber. It felt like years ago they shoved him into a chamber in Goguryeo, and now he's again shoved in a chamber in Silla. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breath.

Goguryeo king had deceived him. He'd been fooled by the gentleness and affection. He even rejected his brother and chose the king. His brother, where's he now? He needed to apologize. It didn't matter whether his brother want to forgive him or not. He just needed to beg for forgiveness.

The door was opened, and the king came in.

Jaehyun sat stiffly, cautious of what would come. The king say right in front of him, hand gripped his chin, and he immediately swatted it away. The king chuckled.

"Stop fighting me. I'll treat you better than him. What do you want? Tell me. I will give it to you."

Jaehyun raised his gaze to the king. "I want to see my brother."

The king raised his brows and chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't fullfil that wish."

"You said-" He was going to protest but the king raised his hand.

"I can't bring him back from dead."

Jaehyun thought his heart stopped for a second, then it started to beat so fast that his head started to get dizzy. "W-What did you say?"

The king didn't show any empathy on his face. "Your father and brother are dead," King Taejoo even had the gut to sneer. "Your father had promised you to me, but he gave you to Goguryeo instead. I don't like people who can't keep his promise-"

He snapped. He lunged towards the king knocked him to the floor and threw punches to the king's face. "You lied!!" He roared. "You lied!" He blindly sent his fists to the king, but the king was bigger and stronger. The king grabbed his hand and threw him across the room.

The loud crashing voice made the guards barged in.

Jaehyun ignored the pain on his back and charged back to the king. The guard caught him before he could reach King Taejoo. 

"I'll kill you! I swear, I'll kill you with my own hand!"

The king calmly rubbed his face, watching him struggle against the guards. He was smiling although he'd received threat.

"If you want to kill me, the you have to kill Goguryeo king too. He's the mastermind behind all of this."

Jaehyun immediately stopped struggling. The mentioned of the man whom he loved but also who had betrayed him made him weak. What else he didn't know?"

King Taejoo slowly stood up. "He's the one who approached me first. He told me your father gave you to him, and said he'll give you back to me in two conditions. Defeat Baekje and give half of Baekje's land to him. I kindly wanted to spare your father and brother. But they just didn't want to give in, they kept on fighting until the end. I didn't have any choice."

He thought he had shed all of his tears, but apparently he still had more tears. He fell on his knees, his body fell to the ground with a soft thud. 

His father and brother were dead. 

They won't be dead if only he agreed to come back with his brother to Baekje.

It's all his fault.

He choked and cried. He wailed, not minding that he's in front of the murderer of his family. Anger, despair and regret hit him in full force. He had given his everything to the Goguryeo king. He was his first love, and he was so happy that the king felt the same. But apparently he had been deceived. The king used his feeling and used him as a tool for his own gain. 

The king must have laughed behind his back, thinking he's so easy to fool. The king was right. 

He's the fool one.

*****

"Your Highness, your dinner is ready."

Jibeom ignored Eunuch Yang. His eyes were glued in his book. But it's been hours, he hadn't flip the page. He couldn't concentrate at all. The letters spun in his vision, and his brain couldn't process any word written on it.

"Your Highness," Eunuch Yang talked again in full of cautiousness. "You haven't been eating in the last few days. I beg you please eat, Your Highness."

How could he eat when the food tasted like soil in his tongue? How could be eat when his throat constricted and refused to swallow? His hands trembled and his book dropped to the ground.

The prince's teary face had been haunted him for days, contantly reminding him on awful things he had done. It's ironic how he strongly believed that his decision was the best. Now, he wished he could turn back time and change everything.

He had deceived the prince who loved him purely with all his heart, who had trusted him with his life. He had cruelly crushed his trust and his feeling.

He loved the prince. 

He had walked on the dangerous road, and he fell into his own trap. He's drown and couldn't back up.

His vision spun, and the last thing he remembered was Eunuch Yang's face hovering over him.

*****

When he opened his eyes, the queen was sitting beside him. She had been avoiding him ever since Jaehyun left. He hadn't apologized for dismissing her at that time. They looked at each other for a few moments before she looked down, her hands clutching her robe.

"You should eat to maintain your health, Your Highness," She said solemnly. "I've told court lady to cook your favorite porridge. It should be ready soon."

Jibeom closed his eyes, fighting with the dizziness. 

"Are you feeling fine? Should I call the physician?" 

He sighed, holding the queen's hand. "I'm sorry."

She blinked and slowly nodded, signaling she understood. "Your Highness," She called softly, keeping their hands clasped together. "If you love him so much, why did you.. Why did you do that?"

Why?

He kept quiet because he didn't know the answer.

He felt the fondness towards the prince, the guilt and heavy feeling knowing that he's betraying the prince and would lose him. What made him so stubborn? Why didn't he stop the plan?

The queen sighed but didn't press the matter further. Just in time, a court lady came in and brought in the porridge she requested. She took a spoon of porridge, blew it to cool down and brought it near the king's lips.

"Please eat, Your Highness," She said when Jibeom refused to open his mouth. "We need out king to rule the kingdom. The people need you.."

"It's not that I don't want to eat. I just can't swallow it."

"You can't be like this forever, Your Highness," She said sadly. 

"…"

"If you're going to stay like this, why don't you try to bring him back?" She quietly asked. 

Jibeom froze. "What did you say?"

The queen put down the spoon, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Why don't you try to bring him back?"

"I can't-"

_Everyone has privilege to love. The problem is whether you're willing to fight for it or not._

The prince words suddenly rang in his ears, made him thinking. He looked at his queen. "Why are you so kind? You know about my relationship with him, but why.. Do you.. Do you like him?"

The queen was surprised but soon she laughed, her shoulders shaking and she covered her mouth. Jibeom stared at her, dumbfounded.

"He's a good friend, Your Highness," She said, still chuckling. "And I like to talk to him, we have same interest and.. There's no one I can talk to here."

Jibeom understood. "I'm sorry I can't be a good husband for you."

Her smile faded, replaced with a soft look. "Except of loving other man, Your Highness is a good husband for me. But I have expected that before our marriage."

Jibeom pondered for a moment. 

"I don't want you to live with regret, Your Highness," She told the king, as if she could read his mind. He loked at her, like a kid looking at his mother, needing advise. 

She sighed. "I heard Silla king is a cunning man, it would be dangerous to confront him. But what's the use to stay quiet if you behave like this, Your Highness? You get sick, you can't rule the kingdom, and you'll die soon if you can't eat."

She was right.

"Thank you so much," He told her sincerely. Although he didn't feel anything for her, but he had always found her tolerable. She's sincere unlike some ladies who pretended to be sweet and gentle around him. But it's a new side of her that he discovered, and he really thanked heaven who let him chose her to be his queen. 

Thanks to her, he found a new determination. He didn't want to regret. Not anymore.

*****

Counselor Lee's face was somber. It's the expression Jibeom saw almost everyday lately. He knew the older man was disappointed at him, and he couldn't blame him for that. He had made huge mistake, and now he's going to bet on his life and the kingdom to salvage his mistake.

King Taejoo didn't take well on his change of mind. The man didn't want to break the deal. Although he wanted to return the east sea and Samseongdong back, the king won't give Jaehyun back to him. He resorted to King Taejoo really wasn't happy when he received the letter. It's evident from the messenger's head in a box as a reply.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" Counselor Lee asked quietly as he stood at the side, watching the court ladies helped him with his war outfit.

"Yes," He said, still focusing his gaze to the front. He's trying not to think of anything.

"The ministers are worried," Daeyeol sounded tense. "Silla has great army, it'll be dangerous."

"Our kingdom has great warriors," Jibeom said serenely. He sounded calm, but his heart was not. He felt like a failure, taking his best soldiers to attack Silla for the sake of his own selfish reason. 

When the court ladies had finished with his robe, Councelor Lee approached him. "I suppose I can't change your mind, Your Highness?"

Jibeom smiled thinly. "I suppose not."

"Help the queen while I'm not around," He told the counselor. "She has great thought, but she's inexperienced, guide her."

The older man bowed. "Of course, Your Highness."

Right at the moment, the court lady announced the queen's arrival. Councelor Lee bowed and left them alone. He greeted her with a smile. She smiled back, but she couldn't hide her uneasiness.

"I've told Counselor Lee to help you while I'm away. He's the person I trust the most. You can trust and count on him."

"Thank you, Your Highness," She said with a small voice.

Noticing her discomfort, Jibeom took her hand and guided her to his side. "I'll be back soon," He told her. Both of them knew it's just a meaningless promise, but Jibeom could only offer her that. No one can guarantee a life when they're going to a war. Anything can happen.

"Please make sure to come back," She looked up, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "We need you. Our kingdom.. Our child."

Her voice was small, but he heard it clearly.

"Y-you.." He stuttered. "You're carrying our child?"

She placed her hand on her stomach gently, with unsure eyes, she smiled at him.

"R-really?" His eyes trailed down to her stomach although her hanbok prevented him to see anything.

"Physician said I'll give birth next summer."

Jibeom breathed out. He smiled for the first time after 2 weeks. It felt wonderful to know he's going to be a father. His grief didn't let him being happy to the fullest, but the happiness was still there. 

The queen took his hand and placed it on her stomach. The bump was barely felt, but it felt incredible. Like there's warmth seeped through his palm. He walked closer, and put his other hand on her back. He hugged her loosely.

"I've made terrible mistakes in my life, but one thing that I know I did right was when I chose you as my queen," He told her sincerely, conveying his gratefulness to her. 

She slowly stepped forward and closed the gap between them, resting the side of her head on the king's chest. They're married for politic. He knew there's no love for her, but the king had never been rude to her. He's more than she wanted him to be.

"We'll be waiting for you."

*****

Jaehyun sat with his back straight. His lips pressed into a thin line. It's always like that since a few days ago. He had finally accepted his fate. He had fucked up big time, making him losing everything. However, he didn't want to cry and pity himself anymore. He shut every emotion, every voice in his head.

He only had one focus. One target. He's make sure to accomplish it. He had nothing to lose anymore.

The headpiece was heavy, and he almost wanted to sigh in relief once the court lady lifted it up from his head. Layers of fancy robe was peeled off his body, leaving him with only white undergarment.

The wedding ceremony was exhausting physically and mentally. It was long and torturing, Jaehyun couldn't wait until it's over.

A little sharp blade felt cold in his hand, and he gripped it with shaky hand. He considered it a luck when the king allowed him to have a small blade to carve. Probably the king didn't think that small blade can bring any harm. The court ladies were watching him all the time anyway. Jaehyun knew the small blade couldn't kill, but it at least can bring some harm.

King Taejoo could come any minute now, he'd been waiting for quite a long time. There's fear inside his heart when he imagine the consequences of what he's going to do, but he pushed it to the back of his head. He had determined to do this.

Suddenly his ears caught frantic footsteps sound, and he realized it's the thrid time he heard it that night. He bit his lips, trying to strain his ears to hear more sound. However, he caught nothing except for guards' whispers.

He swallowed. What's happening?

He agonized alone for a few minutes before the door of his chamber was harshly opened and a guard and a court lady came in. They told him to dress and urged him to come with them.

Jaehyun kept his small blade inside his robe, thankfully the guard and court lady didn't see it. Their face was in distraught, and their movement was urgent. The situation made himself agitated.

Soldiers lined up in front of the main hall. It was dark, but under the moonlight, he could recognize blue Goguryeo outfit on some soldiers. 

The situation was too confusing and scary. Even from the atmosphere, he knew something's definitely not right. He let himself dragged into the meeting hall, and he's welcomed with another surprise.

His heart almost stopped when he saw a familiar back with red war outfit. Almost immediately, the figure turned around and their eyes locked. Jaehyun almost fell to his knees when he saw the king's eyes. They're warm, like the way the king used to stare at him, like he's his whole world.

It's obvious that he king had a rough day, judging from a few strands of loose hair on his head and some wound on his face. The king might have cruelly deceived him, but his heart was weak. He couldn't help to break inside when he saw the king in that state.

But what the king was doing here in Silla? 

The king's eyes didn't leave him as he's brought to the throne where King Taejoo was standing. Jaehyun looked at both king alternatively, waiting for an explanation. King Taejoo suddenly held his arm and yanked him to the side, almost made him stumbled.

"You want him so bad huh?" King Taejoo sneered at the Goguryeo king, waving the prince like he's a commodity. Jaehyun wildly stared at Jibeom, who only stared back intensely.

"I've stated my intention clear with my letter," Jibeom stated clearly.

"And I've made myself clear enough," King Taejoo replied, finally letting Jaehyun's arm go. "And we've just had our wedding ceremony today."

"That's why I come today."

Jibeom's voice sent shivers to his spine, especially when the king looked up to him. "I come to take him back."

Jaehyun didn't understand what in the king's mind. The king came to take him back? Why? What's he planning?

"You can't just take back what you've given to me," King Taejoo growled. "I certainly won't give him back to you . He's mine, and you know what, I don't appreciate traitors. I thought we'll work together well. I'm very disappointed." 

Jibeom didn't answer. Jaehyun wanted him to answer. He wanted to know what's going on. 

"I've always thought you're smart, but apparently I'm wrong," King Taejoo's eyes glinted in mischief. "You made me angry, but it's a win for me. You won't be able to leave this place. But maybe," He paused. "I'll be kind enough to send your head back to your queen."

Jaehyun's eyes widened. He totally didn't like where this headed to. "W-what happened?" He wildly asked. "You don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

King Taejoo grabbed the front side of his robe, making Jibeom flinched in alarm. Jaehyun felt sick looking at Taejoo's wicked smile. "Nothing, it's just.. I should have known you're my lucky charm. You-" He patted the prince's cheek softly. "You'll make me the sole leader of this country."

"What are you saying?" Jaehyun tried to detach himself from the king's tight grip. "Release me now."

King Taejoo released him, but pushed him back to the guards who instantly locked his arms and kept him in place. 

"You're really something, my prince. I don't know how you have King Jibeom wrapped inside your fingers. He left Goguryeo just for you."

Jaehyun thought his head would burst soon. Why did King Taejoo mean with that? The Goguryeo king had deceived him, he's only using him for his own gain, the king had killed his family with ease.. Why did he come back? And he come back for him? It didn't make sense.

"What are you doing?" He whispered out in frustration. The sight of Jibeom standing among the Silla guards was terrifying. The king heard him, and their eyes met.

Jibeom still didn't say anything to him and it drove him crazy.

"I won't give up until I get what I want," Jibeom said to the Silla king. 

"You still think you can win," King Taejoo scoffed. "You clearly underestimate me."

The determined look on Jibeom's face didn't falter. Instead, the king slowly, gracefully drew out his sword. The action made the whole guards drew his sword out. Jaehyun gasped. He tried to break away, but the guards who were holding him were strong. He could only watched in fear as King Taejoo drew out his sword too.

The two kings stared at each other, like trying to read each other's mind. Jaehyun's body shook in nervousness. His eyes frantically scanned the whole room, but didn't find any Goguryeo soldiers. The soldiers outside the main hall definitely were in less number than Silla's. He's going to be out of his mind. What did Jibeom think, attacking Silla just like this?

The tension was so strong, but it suddenly broke with the shouting from outside the gate. It was faint, but soon, the voice came louder and louder, accompanied with horse sound and rapid footsteps. The main gate bursted open, with Goguryeo general led a troop of soldiers attacking the Silla guards.

Like a cue, Jibeom leapt forward and attacked King Taejoo. Swords clanking, bodies were thrown here and there, it's chaotic. Goguryeo soldiers had come, but still, inside the hall, Jibeom was lost in number.

Jaehyun took his small blade out and with all his strength, stabbed the guards who were holding him, one on the neck and one on the stomach. He kicked them away, and took a sword.

He might not the best swordsman out there, but he had received training for years. His skill at least could win over mere soldiers. However, he wasn't sure how he could survive against hundreds of soldiers.

He didn't have time to worry. There's a more important thing to do. He blindly slashed soldiers with Silla robes, killing everyone around the Goguryeo king who was fighting against King Taejoo. 

Soon, his movement weakened. He got several hits and some cuts all over his body. His head felt dizzy due to the chaos and his nerves. The sword felt as heavy as lead, and his knees wanted to give up. However, he kept on swinging his swords, trying to hurt whoever on his way.

A sudden push from the side, made him stumbled and fell near the wall. His sword was thrown to the ground. Before he could stand up, a pair of feet landed in front of him, shielding him from attack. 

Jaehyun swallowed hard when he saw Jibeom was fighting for him. The man was obviously skillfull with his sword, slashing enemies without batting an eyelash. He found himself stoned, watching the king killing Silla guards.

He almost didn't realize Jibeom turned to him after some of his soliders came to his aid. The king lifted him up from the ground, half draging him, pushing their way to the side of the hall. 

"W-wait," He gasped, finally finding his voice. The king ignored him, kept on leading him away, to a more quieter space, while getting rid of any soldiers who were on their way. 

"Stop!" He tugged his hand hard that finally the king stopped and turned around.

"I need to get you out of here," Jibeom said urgently. The prince didn't know how badly he wanted to hold him right now. But the situation was dangerous, and the cuts on the prince's body was alarming. He can't be relieved until he took Jaehyun out from Silla.

"Why are you here? Where are you taking me?" Jaehyun couldn't help but ask. He needed answer. After all that had happened, although his heart told him the king won't hurt him, he still had doubts.

"I'm taking you back," Jibeom answered exasperatedly, torn between wanted to get away as soon as possible and wanted to explain everything. "I'll explain later, but not now, we need to go now."

Jaehyun made a noise from the back of throat and tugged back. No matter how much he missed the king, he still felt betrayed beyond repair. The warm touch of the king's hand on his wrist almost made him cry.

"Is that true that you killed my family?" He blurted out. The king froze for a second. But the time their eyes met, the prince was surprised to see deep sorrow on the king's eyes.

"Please," Jibeom pleaded. They really needed to go. He saw a chance, but now he's worried the prince might not want to forgive and come back with him. "Please.. Just trust me this time. You can do anything you want to me later, but let's get out from here first."

The pleading made him teared up even more, but he didn't protest. He blinked back his tears, pushing back all the messy thoughts running in his head and followed the king making their way out. 

They're almost out from the palace gate, when suddenly they're surrounded by a large amount of soliders. King Taejoo appeared from behind, sporting wounds, but still stood tall and proud. Jibeom instinctly moved forward to cover the Baekje prince. The little action made King Taejoo scowled.

"Get the prince," He instructed his soldier before marching forward to send attack to the Goguryeo king. 

Jaehyun blamed himself for being weaponless. They're really outnumbered, and he had to be able to defend himself. Jibeom had much on his plate. He managed to tackle a guard and snatched his sword. 

Panic rising in his heart. He's really no match against the guards. He didn't know where to run, and he certainly couldn't Jibeom alone. He might not be any help, but he at least wanted to make sure that the king survived. 

He's weighing Jibeom down. He knew that. Apart from dodging King Taejoo's attack, Jibeom had also tried to protect him from the guards, while also trying to lead him away from Silla guards.

King Taejoo was a excellent fighter. Jaehyun caught the king a few times managed to brought Jibeom to the ground. He's terribly worried, but the guards kept him busy enough to worry about the king.

"Ah!" His legs gave up after a guard delivered deep slash on his left thigh. He attampted to stand up, but the pain was excuriating. A blade was pressed on his neck, but almost a second later Jibeom swatted it away with his sword.

The king shielded him again from the enemy.

"Just go," He whispered to Jibeom, heart ached at the sight of blood smearing his face and body. Whatever the king planned in mind, it seemed pointless. He wanted to leave Silla, but at what cost? To know that the king came back for him, he thought it would be enough to continue with his life.

Jibeom shook his head, a raw determination on his eyes. "I won't leave you here."

"You can't-"

"I'll get you out of here, do you hear me," The king gripped his hand hard, his voice broke a little in the end.

"Enough, I'll end you tonight!" King Taejoo swung his sword again, forcing Jibeom to leave the prince. 

Jaehyun felt his body being lifted from the ground, and dragged back inside the palace. His effort to struggle was futile. Tears started to well in his eyes as he spotted the Goguryeo King being attacked from all direction. 

He didn't want the king to die.

In his desperation, he didn't notice Goguryeo general came and killed the guards who were trying to take him away.

"Let's go, my prince," The general rushed him, almost forcefully pulling him. His thigh stung, but he gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain.

"Wait… We can't leave him," He looked back at Jibeom, who's still in sword fight with King Taejoo. Seemed like they're equal, but it's apparent that Jibeom had more wound and looked exhausted.

The general pushed him to a Goguryeo soldier. "He'll take you to a safe place." That's all the general said before he ran back to fight. 

Dead bodies scattered everywhere. The blue color of Goguryeo and Silla's red robe covered the ground. There were so many victims, but what made him more ease was that Goguryeo was winning so far judging from the number of blue robe soldiers who were sstill fighting.

"My prince, this way," The soldier beside him pointed on a certain direction. Jaehyun bit his lips. He couldn't go just like this, not when Jibeom was still fighting King Taejoo. The general was fighting other soldiers a few meters ahead of the king.

The next scene made his blood ran cold. Jibeom's sword was knocked to the ground as the king fell and rolled to the ground. Jibeom's arm was bleeding, and the blood covered his whole right hand. 

He didn't waste any more time. The pain on his thigh vanished. He didn't know where did he get the strength, but he ran, shrugging everyone on his way, and tackled King Taejoo away from Jibeom.

With all the strength he had, he pinned King Taejoo to the ground, and tried to take his sword away. 

"Get off!" King Taejoo growled and shoved him to the side. The buff king easily threw him aside, but he latched on the king's robe, trying his best to keep him away from Jibeom.

Jibeom took his sword back but the time King Taejoo managed to shrug him off. The Goguryo king fought with his left arm, due to his injured arm, and it brought disadvantage to him. King Taejoo was definitely would win over Jibeom.

Jaehyun had never felt that intense fear when Jibeom dropped his sword again while King Taejoo raised his sword towards the king. His legs moved on their own accord, running towards the two men. There's one goal in his mind. 

Save Jibeom.

Jibeom was ready to dodge King Taejoo's attack, but his breath hitched on his throat when Jaehyun threw his body on him. He could see clearly how King Taejoo's sword slashed Jaehyun's back. 

Blood splashed everywhere. So many blood. Some landed on his face. The shock and the dead weight made his legs buckled. 

"No.. No.." He whispered, eyes turned wild. Suddenly he felt numb, his surrounding turned blurry. All he could see was blood seeping from Jaehyun's lips as the body fell to the ground.

The prince's face was scrunched in pain, but what scared him the most was the ragged breath. It sounded like the prince had trouble breathing. His hand which supported Jaehyun's body was wet, drenched in blood. He didn't see it, but he could feel it, the liquid wetting his hand, and dripped to the ground.

Jaehyun wheezed, and coughed blood. Jibeom saw red. He grabbed his sword, not caring the shooting pain on his hand, and brutally attacked King Taejoo who was stunned. The Silla king regained his senses quickly but Jibeom was like a raging bull. He attacked with a brand new strength from his anger.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted and sent a powerful blow to King Taejoo, who lost his grip on his sword. Jibeom didn't waste time and used the chance to stab King Taejoo's stomach. The blood splattered everywhere when he drew out the sword. King Taejoo's body hadn't even fallen to the ground when he slashed the body again and again and pure rage.

"Your Highness," It was General Lee who stopped him and took his sword away. "He's dead."

Jibeom panted, only realized when he had done. King Taejoo's lifeless eyes were staring back at him. He scampered away and with shaky limbs, approaching the dying prince.

His hands shook as he gathered the prince in his arms. He's alive, but barely. Jaehyun's eyes were foggy and lost focus, even his breath was barely heard. Jibeom had never been so scared in his life. He had seen people in the brink of death, and Jaehyun looked exactly like that.

"Love," He said with gritted teeth, his tears pooled on his eyes. He didn't care his soldiers were watching his most vulnerable side of him. He didn't care they're still in the mid of war. All he cared was the prince in his arms.

"You'll be okay," He told the prince, but it's mostly directed to himself. "You'll be fine, you just need to hold the pain for a while."

He tried to smile but only grimmace and more tears came out. Whimpers and sob started to come out. He's crying like a little child.

"Call physician!" He ordered between his tears. "Bring him here immediately!"

The prince was crying as well. There's no sound but tears fell from the side of his eyes. Jibeom tried to wipe it, but the blood on his hand smeared Jaehyun's cheek instead.

"You'll be okay, please wait for a while," His shoulders shook in agony. "You're strong. You can do this."

Jaehyun's lips trembled. The prince opened his mouth as if wanting to say something, but no words came out. The sight made him cry even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He kept the prince flushed to his chest. His tears fell on the prince's cheek and neck. "I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry for sending you away. When we get back," He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, "I'll be with you all the time. We'll do whatever you like. We can paint all day, or we can go take a stroll outside the palace. I know a nice place I haven't showed you. I promise you'll love it-"

He abruptly stopped when he saw a twitch on the corner of the prince's lips. Jaehyun was smiling. His hope soared high. He mirrored the smile. But a second later, his smile faltered. 

Jaehyun's smile froze then the corner of his lips dropped. At the same time, the prince's head lolled to the side, body completely limp.

Jibeom released a shuddered breath. The world stopped spinning for a few seconds.

No. No.

"Wake up," He shook the body. His desperation grew. "Wake up, please."

"I… I order you to wake up. Right now!" His vision was blurry because of tears. "Wake up! Wake up!!"

He didn't remember how long he tried to wake Jaehyun up. He only vaguely remembered someone trying to pry his hands away from the prince. The gesture angered him. He went berserk, shouting, punching anyone who's trying to touch him and Jaehyun.

He didn't want to let go anymore.

*****

"He wanted to tell me something."

"…"

"I wanted to know what he's going to tell me. I need yo know whether he'll forgive me or not. I need to know."

"…."

"He protected me even after what I've done to him."

"…."

"He just wanted to be happy. And I.. I failed him."

"..."

"He would be still alive if I didn't go there."

Daeyeol looked at his king with deep sorrow. The once strong and powerful king was gone, replaced by a grieving and lost young man.

"Anything can happen, Your Highness," He said quietly. "Each person has their own fate which had been written before they're born. No man can change that."

"I shouldn't have let him go."

The counselor let out an inaudible sigh. It was late, it's probably nearing morning. His eyes were heavy, but the king showed no sign of sleepiness. 

It's been like that since the king came back from Silla. He came back as a different man. The king still did his duties, but everyone could witness the dull eyes and unenergetic tone. As his most trusted man, Daeyeol knew how the king was haunted with bad dreams almost every night, and finally developed insomnia. His appetite was gone, rendering the king thin and weak.

Daeyeol initially thought the king would get over the grief sooner or later. People experienced loss and death, but they'll recover somehow. The birth of the crown prince would definitely cheer him up and brought new energy to the king. When crown prince was born, Daeyeol witness the king smiled for the first time since the death of Baekje prince. The counselor couldn't contain his happiness. He thought everything would be back to normal soon.

How wrong he was.

The insomnia was still there, and each passing day, the king's condition kept on dropping until one day the ministers agreed that the king wasn't capable of ruling anymore.

Jibeom had never talked anymore. His eyes lost focus, as if his mind was somewhere else. Most of the time he would ignore everyone, as if he didn't hear anything. Rumor spread in the palace that the king had gone crazy. The queen stepped up as the ruler until the crown prince came to age.

"He's painting again?"

Daeyeol turned and saw the queen approaching. Her eyes were on the lone king, sitting on his favorite place in the garden with papers and brush.

"Yes, my queen," Daeyeol bowed. "He's been painting since morning."

There's sadness in her eyes. "Has he eaten?"

"Just a bit, my queen. He's too distracted with his paintings. I'll instruct the maid to prepare some more food in a few hours."

She nodded. For a while, they only stood side by side, watching the king painting in concentration. It's a new hobby since he stepped down from the throne. Everyday, the king would go to the garden and painted. 

Pink poppy flower.

That's the only thing he painted. Hundreds, thousands of his poppy flower paintings had been stacked inside a small room. The queen had no heart to throw them away.

She wiped her tears with her hands. It hurt him to see his husband like this. It hurt him even more to know that her child won't ever feel warmth from his father. Bomin had been asking for his father lately, asking why his father had never talked or even looked at him. She had to hold her tears, telling his son that his father was very sick. Bomin was still so young, but he would understand one day.

"You don't look well, my queen," Daeyeol noticed her grim expression. He felt incredibly bad for her. She was a nice woman, but unfortunately the king's heart belonged to someone else. At such young age, she had to see his husband losing himself, and she also had to bear the burden of ruling the kingdom. "You should take a rest."

"I'll do that," She inhaled deeply, trying to suppress her emotion inside. She forced a smile to the counselor. "Please convince Your Highness not to spend to much time outside. It's getting cold, I don't want him to get sick."

"Yes, my queen," He bowed.

Once she left, he turned his attention to the king again. One more painting had finished. The king casted it aside and started a new one.

A poppy flower.

The king had ever told him how the Baekje prince reminded him of a poppy flower during one of his sleepless night. He didn't understand at first, but lately he stared to understand.

A pretty flower, but destructive. Poisonous, making you addicted, losing your mind.

The king had been posioned by a pretty poppy flower from Baekje. Maybe it's really the king's fate, to spend the rest of his live engulfed in fire of grief, regret and guilt. Daeyeol didn't think there's worse fate than that. There's a regret in his heart. He should have guided the king better. He should have warned him strongly.

There's no turning back anymore.

*****

"Jaehyun!! What are you doing??"

Jaehyun jolted from his seat, gasping in surprise. 

"I've told you to clean up!" His roommate, Donghyun, stood in front of him, hands on his hips and eyes glinting dangerously.

"I've cleaned up," He defended himself. "I've put my things in the cupboard, I've washed the dirtly bowls, and dirty clothes is in the washing machine."

"Then what is this?" Donghyun barked, flailing his hands on the scattered ink cans and palettes, tissues and dirty rugs.

"Well," He scratched his cheek, not realizing he smeared some pink ink on his cheek. Donghyun's eyes widened like a saucer. "I need to do my project. It's due tomorrow."

Donghyun stared at the pink stain on his cheek for a while and finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, up to you. Don't cry if your potential new roommate decided to back down because you're too messy."

Jaehyun pouted. Donghyun was naggy, but he's a good friend. Besides, having a new roommate meant he had to adapt to new persona and his habit. He's not really good dealing with that. "Why don't you just stay?"

Donghyun sighed. "You know I can't."

Jaehyun knew Donghyun had been accepted in an exchange program. It's a good opportunity for the dance major student.

"I'll miss you."

"Wait, don't hug me, you're full of ink!"

*****

"How is it?"

"Hyung, I've just arrived. I haven't gotten in."

"Just take it if you like it. Don't be too picky."

"I don't want to live in a place I don't like."

"But you don't like everything! I swear the last place we went together was good. Nice location, new building, the roommate is nice. What do you want more?"

"Ah, hyung, I just don't feel right. But I have good feeling about this one."

"You'd better love this one. I'm tired watching you going around looking for a new place."

"Yeah, I hope this one is good. Hyung, I have to go now. Wish me luck."

"Yeah, tell me how it goes."

"Sure."

He put his phone down and rang the doorbell. The door opened not long after, revealing a petite man with small eyes. 

"Kim Jibeom?" The man asked.

He smiled and offered his hand. "Yeah, it's me. Kim Donghyun?"

"Yeah," The man shook his hand. "I'm the one who put the ad. Come in."

Jibeom dutifully took his shoes off by the door and followed Donghyun him. A waft of ink smell greeted him. As if noticing what's in his mind, Donghyun groaned. "I'm sorry about that. Jaehyun's an art student and he said he has a project due tomorrow. He usually paint in his room, don't worry, I don't know why he suddenly decided to paint in the living room."

As Donghyun rambled, Jibeom was a canvas and ink cans around it. The painting was half finished, but he could tell that it would be a beautiful one. 

"Jaehyun?"

"Yeah, your roommate, if we seal a deal."

Donghyun showed him his room, kitchen and laundry room. Everything was good. It's neat, furniture was good, it suited his taste. The only problem was only the smell of ink. But it's not that bad. All he needed now was to meet the potential roommate.

Just as they stepped back to the living room, the bedroom door opened. Jibeom looked at the brown haired man. His face was pretty, bid eyes, pouty plum lips and messy brown hair perched on top of his head. But the most adorable thing was the pink streak of paint on his right cheek. He bit back a smile.

"Oh god, please no," Donghyun groaned before he turned to him. "Excuse me for a second." Jibeom watched in astonishment as Donghyun dragged the man inside the room. He was left alone in the middle of living room. The situation was somewhat funny, he found himself chuckling.

He liked his potential roommate. Not only he's kind of adorable, but there's a certain pleasant feeling in his heart when he saw the man. It's hard to describe, but overall, it felt nice. Like the man has magnet that pulled him closer. 

The door opened a few minutes later. Donghyun walked out first, followed by the brown haired man. The pink ink was gone from the cheek, but the said cheek was red, probably from rubbing the ink away. 

"This is Jaehyun, the roommate," Donghyun introduced them. "This is Kim Jibeom."

"Uh.. hi.."

Jibeom blinked. The voice.. It felt familiar. 

He pushed back the thought and smiled. "Nice to meet you Jaehyun-sshi."

When they shook hand, his heart fluttered. Was it weird to develop a crush on a stranger he barely met? He had never experienced this before.

However, everything felt perfect, like everything was in place. He felt like he had found what he's searching for.

_If we live in different situation, I'll make sure to find you again._

**Author's Note:**

> I just did quick research. So the drug opium was derived from the seed of poppy flower or smt like that. It fits to the story that's why I used poppy flower as the title. Jaehyun is like poppy flower to Jibeom. At first it's because of the color of the robe when Jibeom saw Jaehyun for the first time. But later, it describes how Jaehyun makes him intoxicted, addicted and finally losing his mind.


End file.
